The Fairytale Continues
by My-Bella
Summary: Part 1 of 3 of Vampire Bella Trilogy. Begins after Eclipse and follows Edward and Bella as they make it through their wedding and Bella's change. Rated M for adult material.
1. 01  Keeping Secrets

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**THIS STORY WAS THE FIRST STORY I WROTE. I FULLY REALIZE IT IS NOT THE BEST AND THAT IT HAS ERRORS AND DOES FOR MORE TELLING THAN SHOWING. I LEAVE IT AS IS TO SHOW OTHER POTENTIAL AUTHORS ON THIS SITE THAT THE MORE YOU WRITE, THE BETTER YOU CAN BECOME. THANK YOU.  
**

**ALSO, I REALLY HATE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS. ESPECIALLY ONES THAT TOUT THINGS LIKE "THIS MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT". IF YOU CAN'T SAY IT UNDER YOUR REAL NAME AND LEAVE ME A WAY TO HAVE A MEANINGFUL EXCHANGE WITH YOU ABOUT WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE, DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW AT ALL. UNLESS WHAT YOU'RE TRULY AFTER IS A SPOT ON THE WALL OF SHAME.  
**

**THANK YOU. NOW ON TO THE STORY ...  
**

**Keeping Secrets – Bella's POV**

I didn't like having secrets from Edward. It bothered me that I wasn't completely honest with him. Of course, the thought of Edward killing Charlie bothered me more. Not that I believed Edward would truly physically kill my father. I just didn't want to tempt him.

I was sitting in Alice's room, watching her flip through her wedding binder. I smiled to myself, realizing just how happy I'd made my sister. "So which details are we going over today?"

"All of them. We need to do a quick recap," she said. "But I need to talk to you first."

"About?" I asked, instantly wary. It was either going to be a new outrageous idea for the wedding, or about my parents. Either way, it wasn't something I wanted to talk about.

"Charlie and Renee," she sighed.

"Alice," I warned.

"I know, Bella, but…at the very least, don't you think Edward should know what your dad said?" she pleaded.

"Do you really think he should or has he finally worn you down with his nagging?" I asked. I had closed my eyes and was rubbing my temples, trying to ward off the headache that always came with this topic. I'd moved out of Charlie's nearly two months ago and since then, I hadn't spoken to either of my parents. I was fairly certain they would _not_ be coming to the wedding in two days.

"I think you should tell him just to get rid of the guilt you're feeling," Alice said, grasping my free hand with both of hers. "Jazz says the guilt rolls off you every time you look Edward in the face."

I snapped my head up and looked at my sister. I never thought it was that bad or that evident. "Does Edward know I've been feeling this way?"

"No," she sighed. "He thinks you're dealing with every thing just fine and he's very proud of you for it."

I smirked—I couldn't help it. The idea of Edward being proud of me was silly. I was a klutz and a danger magnet. What was there to be proud of? "Silly Vampire!" I joked.

Alice giggled. I loved that sound; it was like the tinkling of a hundred small bells. She hugged me to her and laid my head on her shoulder. "I'm just trying to help you out, you know."

"I know. Does it really make a difference if I tell him?" I asked.

"Yes. It takes away your guilt and he finally starts believing that you don't edit as much as he thinks you do."

"You've seen it?"

"Yep."

"Does he…." I couldn't finish that sentence. I didn't even feel right asking.

Alice felt me stiffen against her. She sat me up and looked into my face. "Finish your question, Bella."

I exhaled as deeply as possible. "What exactly will Edward _do_ to Charlie?"

Alice rocked back onto the bed with the force of her laughter. "Silly Bella!" she shrieked through her laughs.

I grinned at my sister's amusement at my expense. "Glad that I can entertain you!"

"Is that why you haven't told him?" Alice asked, her laughter down to snorts and giggles.

I eyed her sheepishly. "Yeah."

She tried her best to make her face serious, but I could see the corners of her lips twitching. "Talk to Edward. He won't do or say anything to Charlie."

"If you're sure," I sighed.

"I am. I'm Alice. I see everything!" she giggled.

"Just don't forget our deal. No peeking at the wedding night!" I teased, playfully pushing on her shoulder.

Her golden eyes glittered with amusement.

"You've already seen it!" I shrieked. I could feel my face turning tomato red.

Alice giggled at the horrified expression on my face. "Not all of it! Just enough to know what you should wear that night."

"Of course!" I muttered. "Can we move on to the wedding plans?" I was desperate for a new topic.

"Please let me get someone else, anyone else, to do the service!" she begged. "Anyone but Emmett!"

I grinned. This was one of the stipulations that I wouldn't budge on. It also happened to be the only one that drove Alice insane. "Nope! He's doing it."

"He's going to make fun of you and Edward throughout the entire service _and_ the reception."

I felt that horrified look back on my face. "He wouldn't dare!"

"He won't exactly mean to. He's going to get into a fight with Edward the morning of the wedding. It'll make him furious and he'll use his position to get revenge against Edward."

"I can't believe he would do that."

"They're brothers. This is how they behave. One aggravates the other until the whole thing becomes a viscous cycle of revenge and pranks," she said with a shrug.

That shrug more than any of her words told me what she was saying was true. "Can't Esme stop them? Can't _I_? There has to be a way, Alice!"

Alice closed her eyes; I knew that she was searching the future. I felt bad that she always seemed to be doing that for me. But the relief I felt at knowing she would keep me safe was a lot stronger.

When Alice opened her eyes, she was grinning wickedly. "What did you see?" I asked, uncertain if I wanted to know.

"Emmett's going to make a bet with you and you're going to accept," she chuckled darkly.

I gulped as I tried to swallow. "Will I win?"

Alice didn't answer me. She grabbed my arm and tugged me toward the door. "We need to go shopping."

"I thought we had everything!" I whined.

She leaned close to me and whispered, "We do. But I need to explain the bet to you and we can't talk about it in the house. Emmett might hear."

I smiled brightly at my sister. "Let's go shopping!"


	2. 02  Counting Down

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Counting Down – Edward's POV**

I'd truly believed Bella was being melodramatic in regards to her fear of telling her parents about our engagement. Once again, I'd been wrong. Charlie had at least tried to accept it for a while. But after three days of constantly being asked if she knew what she was doing, Bella's temper flared. She'd shown up at the mansion with a couple of bags and a tear-stained face. She wouldn't tell me exactly what Charlie had said that finally drove her away. She had even sworn Alice to secrecy about it. I was fairly sure it had to do with Jacob Black. Her father had always wanted her to choose him instead of me.

Renee was a different story. She didn't blow up at Bella or question her repeatedly. She ignored her. As soon as Bella had spoken the sentence "Edward and I are getting married", her mother had hung up the phone. Bella didn't try to call her back.

That had been around eight weeks ago. I thought it would crush her, but Bella surprised us all. She threw herself into the wedding plans with Alice and never looked back. She asked for Emmett to marry us and for Jasper to walk her down the aisle. Alice would be the Maid-of-Honor and Carlisle would be my Best Man. Bella spent hours arguing with Alice, forcing her to give up on some of her more outlandish ideas. She truly seemed happy and at ease in a house full of vampires. My Bella was extraordinary in every way possible.

Our wedding was to take place the following day. Bella still had no idea if her parents would attend. Alice had offered to look, but Bella refused. Her stubborn streak had set in by this point. It saddened me to think that they would miss seeing her truly happy. But since I'd already crossed her line by sending Jacob an invitation, I thought it best to let her deal with her parents in her own way.

I was watching her over the top of my book. She was sitting in the middle of Emmett and Jasper, arguing over the video game they were playing. She giggled and blushed at something Emmett said and I stopped breathing. This woman was radiant and gorgeous, and _mine_. How could I ever doubt that she belonged here as one of us? She'd even tamed our dear Rosalie just a little.

Carlisle's thoughts drifted to me from his study. "_Edward, can I speak with you?_"

Bella was engrossed with _our_ brothers so I ran up to see my father. I knocked lightly on his door.

"_Come in._"

I entered and closed the door behind me, finding Carlisle sitting behind his large desk. "Yes, Carlisle?"

"Edward, has Bella heard from her parents?" he asked aloud.

"No. And she refuses to let Alice see if they are going to come."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"Not really, but I haven't had any luck changing her mind. Of all the girls in the world, I fall for the one with the biggest stubborn streak."

"Matched only by your own, Son," my father said with a large grin.

I matched his grin. "I know that I've been an intolerable son at times. I'm sorry for that."

Carlisle laughed softly as he approached me. He grabbed me up into a fatherly hug. "I will always be thankful to Bella for bringing you back to us."

"So will I."

He released me and sat behind his desk again. "Are you both still planning to have a wedding night?"

If I could've blushed, I would have been as red as Bella gets. My father was attempting to have a sex talk with me. I cringed slightly. "As long as she still wants to, I'll try."

"Be very careful and very mindful of everything you do."

"Carlisle, if you think it's a bad idea, maybe you could speak with Bella. She refuses to believe there's any chance that I might hurt her."

"Edward, you have amazing self control when it comes to her. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm just cautioning you, a father to his son. Speaking of Bella, where is she? You two are usually joined at the hip."

"She's playing with her brothers downstairs."

Carlisle grinned happily. "How did we all get along without her?"

"I don't ever want to find out."

"You've made your peace with changing her then?"

"Yes. I am sure part of me will still feel guilty for doing it, but I can't imagine a single day without her."

"The honeymoon and the starting of college will give you an adequate excuse for the absence. Esme nearly has the house ready in Alaska."

"I appreciate the efforts that everyone has made in order to make Bella part of our family."

"We're glad to do it, Edward. We want her in our family as much as you do."

"Even Rosalie?"

"She has her reasons, but she too has come to love Bella in her own way. Well, I'm sure you would like to get back to Bella now. Make sure that you hunt tonight and tomorrow before the wedding."

"Yes, Carlisle." I turned to leave, but Carlisle called me back.

"Edward, you do deserve to be happy. I hope you see that now."

"Yes, Carlisle. Bella has helped me to see a great many things."


	3. 03  Suspicious Behavior

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Suspicious Behavior – Edward's POV**

Normally, hunting with Emmett was a very enjoyable experience. He was the only one of my siblings that always said what he thought and thought what he said. This time, however, he was hell bent on aggravating me. It had been a while since we'd truly gotten on each other's nerves and I imagined we were over due. We argued the entire time and were both cheating at every competition we could think of. By the time we had started to head for home, we'd worked out most of our tension.

"Edward, why do we fight?" Emmett asked, pushing on my shoulder lightly.

"I don't know, Emmett. You tell me," I replied, straightening out my shirt.

"I think we just enjoy the healthy competition."

"If aggravating someone to death is a competition, then you win hands down."

"Come on, Eddie! Didn't you have _any_ fun?"

"Emmett, how many times must I remind you? I hate that name!"

"I know, but what are you going to do about it, little brother!" Emmett said as he punched my shoulder and took off running.

I was too tired to fight any more. I just wanted to get home and be with Bella; I wanted to hold her and breathe in her heavenly scent. Just thinking of being close to her calmed me.

As I walked in to the house, I could hear Emmett and Alice whispering, too low for me to catch the words. "What are you two up to now?"

"I'm begging him to let me hire a professional to perform the service tomorrow," Alice said. "But he's stubbornly refusing."

"Why the whispers if that's all you're talking about?" I asked, immediately suspicious of my siblings.

"We don't want to wake Bella. If we talk at a normal level, we'll end up shouting rather quickly. I figured if we whispered, we might be able to keep it down to a dull roar," Alice explained.

Emmett patted Alice's spiky hair. "But if the little one here doesn't lay off, there'll be a lot of roaring going on."

Alice threw Emmett's hand off her head and glared at him. "If you make a joke out of Bella's wedding tomorrow, you _will_ regret it!"

Emmett tossed himself onto the couch and laid his head in Alice's lap. "I wouldn't do that to my little sis. You should know better."

Alice smiled down at our brother. "I do, Emmett. But I also know that you and Edward will argue tomorrow and you'll be sorely tempted to use your position as a way to get back at him."

"I'll make sure I don't argue with Edward," Emmett swore, placing a hand where his heart used to beat.

I smiled at my siblings, both so eager to make tomorrow special for my Bella. "I'm heading up to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Two things before you do!" Alice said, leaning over the back of the couch to face me. "First, I want you out of that room as soon as her eyes pop open tomorrow morning. Do you hear me, Edward Cullen?"

I smirked at my sister's fierceness. "Yes, Alice, I'm listening."

"Why does he get to stay tonight? I thought he had to stay in the guest room," Emmett questioned.

"I was going to make him, but then I saw that Bella would wake up in the night and then not be able to go back to sleep. She'd end up asleep at the altar tomorrow night," Alice said.

"What's the second thing, Alice?" I asked.

"I was helping Bella this morning and I left my brush in your bathroom," she stated. "Could you get it for me?"

"Why don't you get it?" I questioned, that suspicious feeling returning to me.

"Because I'm too tempted to wake up Bella and ask her some last minute wedding questions. I knew you would kill me if I did." She poked her tongue at me.

"I'll be right back with your brush then," I said. "Thank you for thinking of Bella."

I raced up the stairs, hoping to catch Bella before she fell asleep. As I opened my door, I could hear Alice and Emmett laughing. I was glad to see Alice finally accepting that Emmett would perform tomorrow's service.

The bedroom lights were out so I snuck straight into the bathroom, not wanting to wake my Bella. She'd left the bathroom light on again—she'd been doing ever since we'd come back from Italy. Everything we'd been through had made her afraid of the dark and I wished I could fix that for her.

I spotted Alice's brush on the far corner of the counter. Just as I turned to leave, I heard the unmistakable sound of bathwater swishing. I looked up into the mirror and saw Bella wiping water from her face, her eyes tightly closed. The water and bubbles just barely covered the top of her chest. I was rooted to the spot with shock at seeing her in the tub, and awe at seeing her beautiful body.

She opened her eyes and saw me—those beautiful brown orbs grew wide with surprise. "EDWARD!" she screamed.

Realization dawned on me and I ran from the room, determined to kill my siblings. Once again, their odd sense of humor had embarrassed Bella.

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter and Alice's tinkling giggles. They were standing out in the back yard, holding on to each other as they rocked with laughter. I threw myself between them and crashed them both to the ground.

"Edward!" Alice giggled. "You should have seen your face! And Bella! I didn't know she could get that color red!"

Emmett and I wrestled each other until I was sitting on his back, his face turned sideways and pressed hard into the ground. "I know this was your idea, Emmett! Fess up!"

Emmett's booming laughter filled the clearing. "I totally admit it! I take full credit for it. This is my best prank to date!"

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!"

We all stopped at the scream and turned toward the back porch. Bella stood there wrapped in her robe, her face red and her brown eyes burning.

I climbed off of Emmett and he jumped up. I helped Alice up and we all brushed off our clothes, walking slowly toward Bella. It occurred to me how insane it was that three vampires were bowing their heads in shame to a fragile human girl, and I fought hard to keep my laughter inside. I didn't want Bella to be any angrier with me than she already was.

"Bella…" I started.

She took one look at me and I lost my train of thought. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I will deal with you upstairs. I want to talk to these two alone!"

I cringed at the full use of my name—My Bella was livid. I stopped long enough to gently squeeze her hand before heading up the stairs.

The vampire had just been sent to his room by the human. I deserved it too. I should have checked Alice's mind as soon as I felt suspicious of her and Emmett. I should never have let them trick me into walking in on her. I was worried that she might call off the wedding, especially since she'd never been all that thrilled about it to begin with. I didn't know if I could take that.

I started pacing across the floor, too nervous to sit and not in the mood to listen to my music. I thought about going downstairs to my piano, but Bella had said she wanted to talk to me upstairs. It was best to stay right here. There was nothing to do but wait for Bella.


	4. 04 The Bet

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**The Bet – Bella's POV**

Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze before heading into the house. I felt kind of bad for him. He looked heart broken as he trudged up the steps and through the back door. I didn't feel bad for long, though. I would make it up to him soon.

I turned back to my sister and brother and grinned wickedly. "Come here, you two!" I whispered.

Alice bounced over to me and kissed my cheek. "I told you it would work!"

"Bella, you're the absolute master of pranks," Emmett chuckled. "I bow to your superiority." He really did make a small bow to me.

"You just remember the terms of our bet, Emmett!" I giggled. I turned toward Alice. "Do you think I've let him stew long enough yet?"

Alice closed her eyes for a brief second. "You better get up there, Bella. He's in full panic mode. He thinks you're going to call off the wedding."

"Silly Vampire!" I giggled. I hugged my sister and brother goodnight and made my way into the house. I took the stairs as quickly as I could without tripping—Alice would kill me if I sprained my ankle tonight.

I could hear him pacing before I even got to the door. I started to wonder if maybe I'd gone too far with my little prank. I slowly opened the door and just watched him for a minute. Brooding, pacing Edward was an elegant thing to watch. His strides were quick and even, and his chin was tilted down toward his chest. The light from the bathroom bounced off his red-bronze hair, causing it to shimmer. I sighed at the beauty before me.

Edward's head snapped up and his topaz eyes locked onto mine. He was beside me in a second, tenderly holding my hands in his. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should have checked Alice's thoughts. I should have known Emmett was up to no good." His words poured out so fast that I was having trouble keeping up.

I chuckled; I couldn't help it. My beautiful perfect vampire fiancée was completely unhinged. "Edward, stop!"

He tried to give me a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Sorry."

I made my way to the bed, pulling him along with me. I sat down, turning to face him. "It's really okay, Edward."

"But you seemed so upset, Bella," he pleaded. "I don't want to ever cause you an ounce of unhappiness."

I brushed a hand through his soft hair, pulling it away from his forehead. He closed his eyes, relishing the sensation. "My dear, sweet, Edward. It's not a problem. Besides, it wasn't anything you haven't already seen during our practice sessions." I continued brushing his hair, hoping I was dazzling him at least a little. I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I love you. I never would have believed it would be so easy to prank you." He smiled goofily and I knew he was dazzled by my hand running through his hair.

I took my hand away and sat watching him, grinning madly. I knew it wouldn't be long before the words sank into his head.

I could tell the moment he understood. His eyes popped open and his jaw dropped. I rocked back on the bed, holding my stomach and laughing loudly.

Between my giggles, I managed to get out a few words. "I pranked my perfect fiancée!" My laughter died in my throat as soon as I heard his growl. I sheepishly looked over at him. "Edward, I was only teasing. You guys all get me all the time."

He had the most beautiful, wicked grin on his face and playfulness in his eyes. I knew exactly what he was getting ready to do. Before I could even get near the edge of the bed, he'd pounced. I laughed as he turned me and straddled me beneath him. He grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms above my head.

He growled softly into my ear as he sniffed my neck. "You really will be the death of me, Bella. You'll be the first creature in history to give a vampire a heart attack."

"Admit it, Edward! You love that I'm so unpredictable," I teased, inching my face up toward his.

"Every second of every day," he whispered, his lips barely an inch from mine. "Now, tell me why you played such an evil prank on me the night before our wedding."

"And if I don't," I gasped.

He leaned closer as if he was going to finally kiss me then pulled back his head at the last second. "I'll withhold my kisses until tomorrow night."

I groaned, knowing I was completely defeated. "Cheater!"

His grin widened and he leaned closer again. "Tell me, Bella!"

"Fine! You win!" I whined. "Emmett bet me that I could never pull a prank on you. He said that if I could, he would be on his best behavior all day tomorrow. Edward, _no jokes_ during the wedding and reception! How could I pass that up?" I gave him what I hoped was my absolute best pout face.

"And if you lost?" he whispered.

His breath swirled around my face and I nearly forgot the question. "Um … I didn't ask."

"Why not?"

"I had Alice on my side. How could I lose with my sister backing me up?"

"Hedging your bets?"

I grinned at him, tilting my head towards him again. "Just like you taught me."

He smiled with pride at me. He quickly rolled us, moving me on top and pressing me tightly against his chest. "My beautiful Bella." He stroked my cheek and smiled brightly at me.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked, smiling shyly at him.

He answered me in the absolute best way possible…with his lips pressed gently to mine.

For a change, I was the one to break our kiss. I could tell he was confused by the look on his face. "Edward, I need to talk to you."

He rolled us on our sides so we could easily face each other. "You have my attention."

I gripped my fingers and turned them anxiously. "It's about why I left Charlie's house." I peeked at his face. I only saw love and a desire to understand, and it made me feel braver. "That night, Charlie started off the same as usual. He kept following me around, asking me if I was sure. He asked me why I wanted to marry you. He tried to tell me that I don't know anything about love or marriage because I'm too young. I tried my best to answer him calmly. I tried to keep my temper under control, but you know how I get when someone yells at me."

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt his icy fingers wiping my cheeks dry. "It's okay, Bella," he whispered.

I gave him a grateful smile. "I…He…I asked him to please stop. I told him that I love you and I want to marry you more than anything in the world. I told him that I only ever feel safe and whole when I'm with you. And that was when he told me that I would only feel that way until you left me again. He told me that I should have never forgiven you and that I should have given Jacob a chance. And then…he told me…" I was barely speaking above a whisper by this time. I didn't know if I could actually repeat the words.

Edward pulled me against his chest and brushed a hand through my hair. "Please, Bella. What did he tell you?"

I sobbed against him, my salty tears staining his shirt. I couldn't do it. Not right now. It hurt too much.

I tried to think of Edward and tomorrow to calm myself. I was so tired from the day and from thinking of Charlie. My conversation with Alice yesterday popped into my head. If she was right about the bet, then she was also right that I needed to tell Edward. I dried my eyes and felt my chin jut out stubbornly.

I let myself feel angry for the first time. Angry was better than hurt. I clenched my teeth and spoke the words that had driven me from Charlie's home. "That when you leave me, I shouldn't go looking to him or Jacob for help." I waited with baited breath, listening for a hiss or a growl to come rolling through the chest I was pressed so tightly against. My fingers were clenched around his shirt, welding me against him.

No sounds came. He didn't say anything. He just held me.

I relaxed my hands and pushed back so that I could see his face. "What are you thinking?"

His beautiful golden eyes were sad as he stared at me. "I feel sorry for Charlie."

"What!" I yelled. "Why?" His answer had completely taken me by surprise.

Edward reached out a hand and caressed my cheek. "Because he pushed away the most beautiful thing in his life. Because he couldn't figure out how to love you and protect you without hurting you. Because he has done the same foolish thing I did when I left you."

I smiled at my beautiful fiancé. I touched his cheek and traced his lips. "But you came back and that's the only part that I care about. I love you, Edward."

He pulled me against his chest once more, resting his face against my neck. "I love you, Bella. Forever."

I wanted to say more, but he started humming my lullaby. My eyes were too heavy and my mind felt clouded as I drifted into sleep. The last thing I remembered was smiling and kissing his chest as I realized that my guilt was completely gone. My heart felt light for the first time in weeks.


	5. 05 Wedding Gift

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**A Wedding Gift – Edward's POV**

"Bella, love, wake up," I whispered into my angel's ear. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. I kissed the hollow behind her ear and whispered her name again. Her heartbeat quickened and I knew she was waking. "Bella, I have something for you."

Her eyes shot open and she looked at me warily. "Of all the ways to wake me up, you pick telling me you have a gift for me?"

I chuckled against her neck as I kissed her. "It's traditional for the bride and groom to exchange gifts on the morning of the wedding."

She sat up with a shocked look on her face. "Well, why didn't you tell me that before?"

I laughed as I stroked her cheek with my hand. "Because you've already given me the only thing I want…You."

She smiled tenderly at me, her chocolate eyes warm with love. "Oh, Edward!"

I leaned forward and lightly kissed her. "Would you like your gift now?"

Her face puckered as she stared at me. "Alright, but can I have my human moment first?"

I moved back and waved my arm toward the bathroom. "Please do."

She walked to the bathroom slowly, sneaking glances at my face as she went. She took one last look at me as she closed the bathroom door.

When I heard the door click shut, I let out the laugh I'd been holding in as silently as I could. I didn't want to make her more nervous than she already was—my Bella abhorred gifts.

Alice's thoughts reached me from downstairs. "_Edward! You aren't supposed to be in there still!_"

I knew she would see my response as soon as I thought it. "_Just let me give her the gift and then I'll leave._"

"_You better. Or I'll remove you myself._" Her thoughts had a furious undertone to them, proving she really would do it. I chuckled at my sister's impatience.

The bathroom door opened and I immediately looked toward it. I could tell from the smile on Bella's face that she was already over her initial nervousness about the gift. She ran to me and I caught her up in my arms, hugging her as tightly as I dared. "Feeling better about your gift?" I asked.

She lifted her head to look at me, that gorgeous smile still on her face. "No, but I just realized what today is. Edward, you're going to be my husband tonight," she said excitedly.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "At Twilight, you will be my wife."

She smiled even wider and hugged me tightly to her.

"Ready for your gift?" I whispered against her ear.

She sat up with a sour expression on her face. "Did you spend much money?"

I chuckled at her question. "None at all."

Her face broke out into that blindingly beautiful smile again, making me fight the urge to kiss her and never let her go. She reached out a hand and caressed my cheek gently. "Then, yes. I'm ready for my gift."

I went to my dresser, opened the top drawer, and pulled the folded pages out. I'd wrapped them with a blue silk ribbon. I closed the drawer then turned to her, hiding the gift behind my back.

Her eyes never strayed from me as I slowly walked back to the bed, teasing her with the anticipation. I held out her gift and when she reached for it, I pulled it back. "I have to leave you now, Love. Alice will be here soon to remove me if I don't."

"I'm not ready for you to leave yet," she pouted.

I leaned in and kissed away her pout. "I'm not either, but I am afraid we have no choice in the matter. Tradition and all, you see."

"I know," she sighed. "But I don't have to be happy about it."

"Indeed you don't," I chuckled. "I'm going to hand you your gift now. Alice will be in here to scoop you up for a make-over as soon as I leave. Let her get you seated first, then look at your gift. Preferably, before she does your make-up."

I kissed my beautiful Bella once more, pressing the gift into her soft hands. I knew that if I left her hands free, they would end up around my neck and I would never be able to leave.

I broke the kiss and stood up straight. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too," she said, smiling once again. "Until tonight then?"

"Yes, Love. Until tonight when you become my wife." I ran my fingers from her cheek to her jaw before turning and quickly walking from the room.

Alice passed me in the hall, snickering to herself.

"What now?" I asked, trying to pick the answer from her mind.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you warned her to look at it before I start her make-up," Alice chuckled. "Do you want to know if she'll like it?"

I grinned at my sister. "For once, I don't need your talents to know I've done the right thing."

"Off with you then!" she ordered. "Emmett's waiting for you in his room. He has something he wants to ask you about his sermon. Are you still sure you want him to officiate the wedding? There's still a little time for me to call someone else."

"And deny him his fun? Are you insane?" I chuckled.

She scowled at me as she pushed me away and continued on to my bedroom door. She stopped with her hand on the knob and smiled at me. "I told you not to bet against me." With that, she disappeared into my room, greeting Bella cheerily.


	6. 06 Breakfast Human

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Breakfast for the Human – Bella's POV**

I was attempting my best not to sulk. Edward had just left the room; it was only 10am and I wouldn't see him again until 6:30 tonight. I looked thoughtfully at the gift in my hands, stroking the beautiful blue ribbon. Right away I could tell it was real silk and definitely expensive. I didn't have much time to lament on it because Alice came bursting into the room.

"Bella!" she shouted with joy. It was hard not to smile at the pixie-like vampire that was my best friend. She jumped on the bed next to me and threw her arms around my shoulders. "Are you excited?"

"Of course," I giggled. "I get to marry Edward."

She giggled with me as she stood up and tugged on my arm. "And we have to get started. We have a lot to do to get you ready."

"Um, Alice…It's only ten in the morning. Do you think you could at least let me have something to eat first?"

She looked at me strangely for a second. "You have an appetite?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, feeling very confused by her question.

"Bella, most brides usually have a case of pre-wedding jitters. I thought for sure you would have them and that you wouldn't feel like eating."

"Well, I don't and I do."

"Hmm…this will throw us completely off schedule," she said to herself. Although I couldn't hear a sound, I knew someone had just spoken to her because her face fell slightly before perking up again.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing!" she beamed. "Esme is already making you breakfast. And I'll just have to do part of your hair with my special speed. Then we'll be back on track."

Before I could reply, Alice had scooped me up. She ran me into the kitchen and plopped me onto a stool at the counter.

"Good Morning, Bella," Esme greeted cheerily. She seemed more radiant than normal as she smiled at me.

"Morning, Esme. Thank you for making me breakfast," I told her.

"My daughter needs to have all of her energy for her big day!" she said, putting a plate of pancakes in front of me. I smiled at her, happy to know that she accepted me so much. She patted my hand and kissed my forehead. "Eat up dear! Alice is nearly ready to feed you herself."

I laughed as I poured syrup on my breakfast. "Alice, sit down for a minute with me."

She groaned as she took the stool next to me. "Bella, you're _killing_ me here. We have to get started."

I took a big bite of pancake and grinned at the delicious taste. I put up a finger, letting Alice know I had something to say. I gulped down my bite and drank some of my milk. "Alice, I need to tell you something. But before I do, I need to know you're listening to me and not thinking of all we need to do today."

My words caught her by surprise and she slowly nodded her head. "I'm listening."

I smiled at my sister. "First, I want to thank you for everything you've done the past three weeks. Today will be beautiful and it'll all be thanks to you. No girl could ask for a better wedding planner, or sister." I took her hand in mine and gently squeezed it. Not that I needed to be gentle; she was a vampire after all. "Second, I need you to do something for me, something that you _cannot_ let Edward find out about."

This got her full attention. Her topaz eyes danced with glee at the very thought of having a secret Edward wasn't to know about.

"Do you have any particular idea of how you'll keep him out of your head?" I asked.

"That depends. Is this a forever secret or does it have a time limit?" she asked.

I thought about it carefully. "I think keeping it from him until after the reception would be good enough."

She perked up and smiled wickedly. "I have just the thing! Now, what am I keeping a secret?"

I looked around to make sure we were truly alone. I leaned closer and whispered as softly as I could, knowing just how good vampire hearing could be. "Alice, I need you to look for me and tell me if everything will be okay today. I need to know if there's any chance that we might…disappear. I don't want Edward to know because he'll just assume the worst. That I'm hoping for something I'm not. Alice, I want today to be perfect for Edward. I don't want to him to be upset or unhappy for a single second and I know that if…certain people were to come, it would hurt him."

Alice squeezed my hand gently. "Bella, I've already looked. I've actually been looking everyday for the last week. Everything will be fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief and found myself smiling once again. "Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome," she said. "Now eat!"

I chuckled as I speared another piece of pancake with my fork. I plopped it into my mouth, all the while grinning madly. I was getting married to my angel today and everything would be perfect. Alice had seen it and I never bet against Alice.


	7. 07 Getting Ready

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Time to get Ready – Bella's POV**

As soon as the last bite of pancake touched my tongue, I found myself in Alice's arms. She grinned as she ran me upstairs and into her bathroom where Rosalie was already waiting for us.

Alice deposited me in the chair and smiled down at me. "We'll wash your hair first to get it out of the way. While we're drying it, you can look at Edward's gift."

Rosalie smirked. "Another gift?"

I smiled timidly at Rosalie. Things were getting better between us, but I was still unsure of how to take some of her comments. "He says it's traditional for gifts to be exchanged on the morning of the wedding."

Rosalie perked up and smiled beautifully. "What did you get him?"

"Well, actually, he didn't tell me about it until this morning so I don't have anything for him." I frowned a little at that thought.

"Don't fret, Bella! I'm sure he said something perfectly romantic to you," Rosalie teased.

I was sure my surprise at her correct guess was clearly evident on my face. "How did you know?"

Alice and Rosalie giggled together. Before they could answer me, Esme walked in. "What's so funny girls?"

"Edward!" they said in unison.

Esme grinned at her daughters. "And what has my son done now?"

"He gave Bella a gift this morning," Alice answered, still chuckling.

"How is that funny?" Esme asked. Clearly she was as confused as I was.

"It's not," Rosalie replied. "We're laughing at the fact that he purposefully didn't tell Bella about it until this morning so that he could give her one of his 'Perfect Edward' answers when she asked why he didn't tell her about the gift giving."

Esme smiled a knowing smile. "And what was his answer, Bella?"

I blushed furiously as they all looked at me. "That he'd already gotten the only thing he wanted."

"Which was?" Rosalie pressed.

I felt myself turn a new shade of crimson as I scooted further down in the chair. I barely spoke the word, but they heard it perfectly. "Me."

A fresh round of laughter rang out in the small bathroom and I was surprised to find myself laughing with them.

"That does sound like Edward," Esme chuckled. "He really is an old soul in some ways. What was his gift to you?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet," I replied with a shrug.

"Well, let's get your hair washed and then you can!" Alice said, spinning the chair around.

I closed my eyes and relaxed as she and Rosalie took my hair into their hands and started to wash it in the huge sink.


	8. 08 Song & Letter

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**A Song and a Letter – Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes to find Esme holding my gift out to me. Rosalie and Alice were working on drying my hair with two blow dryers. I smiled at Esme as I took my gift. I ran my fingers against the soft silk ribbon again before untying it and laying it across my lap. Gently, I unfolded the pages and smoothed out the creases.

The first sheet was music. Edward's perfect handwriting had drawn every scale, every note, and written every word on the page. Across the top of the page were the words "Bella's Lullaby." My eyes were already trying to mist up and I hadn't even seen the rest of the pages yet. It didn't matter that I had no idea what I was truly looking it. All that mattered was that it was my song in Edward's handwriting.

I smiled with pride at my family. "It's my lullaby. He wrote it down for me."

Esme held out her hand and I passed her the page. "It looks as delicate on paper as it sounds when he plays it."

I could tell Esme felt just as proud of him as I did. "I'll have to get a frame for it!"

"Don't worry about it. It's already downstairs in your pile of wedding gifts," Alice said.

I chuckled to myself. Of course Alice would have seen this part already.

"Come on!" whined Rosalie. "What else did he give you?"

I pulled the papers against my chest, pretending to be protecting them. "I was under the impression you thought Edward's gift was silly."

She leaned down so that I could see her face. "Not silly, exactly," she said.

I smiled wickedly at her. "Nope. I'll just save these for later." The look on Rosalie's face made my laughter burst from me. "I'm only kidding!"

Rosalie smiled back at me, a gleeful glint in her beautiful golden eyes. "You're lucky it's your wedding day, Bella Cullen!"

I gasped at the sound of my new name—my almost new name. Rosalie's smirk grew more pronounced, and Alice and Esme just grinned at the two of us.

Rosalie tried to look innocent as she teased me. "What's wrong, Bella? Don't like the sound of your name?"

I returned her grin with one of my own. "Just never thought my sister would be the first to call me by it."

There is something so breath-taking about catching a vampire off-guard—Rosalie actually stumbled back a bit from my words. Her face quickly changed from a shocked expression to one of love and acceptance. "Thank you, Bella."

"Not a problem, Rosalie," I said.

"Get back to looking at your gift!" Alice commanded.

"What are you so jittery for?" I asked. "You've already seen it."

"Bella, you're starting to ruin the fun for me," Alice replied with a fake pout.

I chuckled at her then gave her a fake sigh. "If you insist." I pulled the pages away from my chest and looked down. I flipped through them quickly and saw that the pages were three letters in three different handwriting styles. I noticed that the last one was Edward's.

I looked back at the first letter and skimmed down to the bottom. "This is from Edward's dad," I squeaked.

"_That's_ why he went to Chicago," Rosalie said, looking annoyed that she was just getting that piece of information.

Alice and Esme just smiled, neither of them saying anything.

"Well go on," Rosalie ordered. "Read it!"

I looked down at the letter and took a deep breath before reading it out loud.

_To my dearest daughter-in-law,_

_As you read this, you will no doubt be on your way to begin your honeymoon with my son. You must be an extraordinary woman to have entranced my Edward. He has been a wonderful son and I am sure he will make an excellent husband. My son has a large, loving heart and deserves nothing more than to share that love with another._

_I must warn you though, he does have two flaws. He is as stubborn as the day is long, and he must always be right. I can only hope that you love him despite his flaws and that you become a balance for him._

_Be patient with him and he will reward you with his stunning personality. Be kind to him and he will give you the world. Love him and he will love you so deeply and completely that it will last forever._

_Welcome to our family, Mrs. Masen._

_Edward Masen Senior_

I was barely able to speak between my sobs by the end of the letter. The pages were hanging in front of my face to keep my tears from smearing the ink.

I looked up at my family. Esme would have been crying with me if she were able. Rosalie was smiling thoughtfully, and Alice was smiling tenderly.

"Now you know why he told you to look at it before I put on your make-up," Alice said, breaking up the stillness as she put the curling iron to my hair.


	9. 09  Letters & Deal

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Two Letters & a Deal – Bella's POV**

My hair was nearly done before I'd calmed down and the tears had completely stopped. By this time, Rosalie had gotten tired of passing me single tissues and had tossed the entire box onto my lap.

"Who's the next one from?" Esme asked gently.

I moved the letter from Edward's father to the end of the pages and looked down at the bottom of the new letter. I looked up at Esme and smiled a small smile for her. "His mother."

"Would you like me to read it for you, Dear?" Esme asked, seeing that my eyes were already welling up with tears again. I could only nod my head as I handed the pages to her.

Esme's voice was soothing and melodic as she read.

_To my new daughter,_

_A mother always thinks the wedding day of her only child has come too soon. It is especially so with my Edward. He has been such a blessing to his father and me. Our home will never be the same without his daily interactions with us._

_But alas, we can never keep our children with us forever. They grow and start families of their own. I must remember to always think on this time as the day I gained a daughter – not the loss of a son._

_Give him your whole heart as he deserves nothing less. Share all of your thoughts with him so that he may know you inside and out. Never keep secrets as this is the quickest way to grow distrust. Never leave each other in anger—it cools passion much too quickly._

_I wish all the love and happiness in this world to you and my son. You are the wife of a dear, sweet angel. Always remember that. Please make my son happy. It is all that I ask of you._

_Elizabeth Masen_

Rosalie was trying not to laugh at my out-of-control emotions as I broke down into tears once more. "Are you sure you can stand to know what Edward's letter says?"

I laughed while trying to blow my nose. It didn't quite work out; I nearly choked on my own sob and that set everyone else to laughing. Once I felt that I was calm enough to control my waterworks, I looked up at Esme. "Would you mind reading the last one?"

"Not at all, Bella," Esme replied, gently patting my knee.

"Try not to tear up too much," Alice cautioned. "We can't have your face all puffy or we'll never get the make-up on you."

I blushed and Rosalie giggled while Esme cleared her throat and threw a warning glance at Alice.

"I was only joking, Mom," Alice said quickly.

Esme nodded to her daughter then looked down at me. "Ready?"

"No," I chuckled nervously. "But go ahead anyway."

"Before you start Esme, I have a question for Bella," Rosalie announced.

I looked up to see that mischievous glint in her eyes again. I really hoped it wouldn't be anything too awful.

"Bella, you've been around us for a while now and you've seen the way we tease each other," Rosalie said.

I wasn't sure where this was going, but I didn't think I was going to like it. More importantly, I didn't think Edward would like it. When I didn't reply, her grin widened.

"I was just wondering if you'd have any aversion to us using the material in his letter against him. If so, you might want to read it by yourself later," Rosalie told me.

"I'll make you a deal, Rosalie," I said as inspiration struck me. "If Edward uses four or more corny lines, you have permission to tease away. If he doesn't, then the contents of his letter never leave this room."

Esme and Alice both seemed pleased with my quick thinking. Rosalie scowled slightly, contemplating her odds of getting valuable material to use against her brother. The smile that brightened her face made me wonder if I should have upped the number of corny lines.

"Deal!" she said.

"Let's have it, Esme," I said, crossing my fingers and balling them into fists.

Esme smiled and lifted the pages as she started to read.

_My Bella, My Love,_

_Tomorrow is our wedding day. Just writing the words thrills me._

"That's one!" Rosalie interrupted with a snort.

I thought about it for a second and found myself agreeing. "Okay. One."

"Do you really plan to keep count?" Esme asked. She was trying rather unsuccessfully to hide her grin.

I looked up at Alice. "Are you still keeping him out of your head?"

"Of course, Silly Bella," she chuckled. "I have to so he won't _see_ you before he sees you."

"Okay then. Fair is fair," I replied. "Let's see what else he wrote."

Esme laughed a little before continuing to read.

_You have given me so much over the last two years, more than I feel I deserve._

I rolled my eyes at his sentence. We'd argued many times about who deserved what.

Esme read on, ignoring my look.

_I wanted to give you something very special to start your day off on a happy note. I knew that my father was saving letters he and my mother wrote for the day when I would marry. I came across them years ago when I inventoried his study. The first time I read them, I felt overwhelmingly sad. My parents had very high hopes for me and wonderful thoughts of me. I didn't think they would feel the same if they could see me as I was then, if they could see me as the soulless creature I was. I put the letters back in the box, so sure in my belief that they would remain there until they turned to dust. Once again, I was very wrong, and for the first time, glad of it._

"Damn it," Rosalie growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, truly concerned.

"He finally admits he's wrong and he does it on paper and it's not corny so I can't use it," she sighed.

Alice, Esme, and I laughed heartily. I was growing more confident about my deal.

Esme looked down at the paper and started again.

_As I watched you sleeping last week, the words of their letters came to my mind. I knew in that moment that the letters were never meant for me to read, they have always belonged to you. I went to Chicago to the home I grew up in and retrieved them. I thought they would be perfect for you, my angel, as a gift of my love. Knowing how much you love your song, I couldn't resist putting it to paper for you. And realizing how these items would peek your curiosity, I thought I should write you a little explanation. I wouldn't want you to be so focused on the puzzle that you forgot to come down and marry me._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

"Okay, he did pretty good," Rosalie admitted. "Only two."

"What was the second one?" I asked.

"The one about you forgetting to marry him," Rosalie laughed.

"If she ever did, he'd just come up here and get her," Alice chuckled.

A wonderful idea suddenly gripped me. I felt my entire face break out into a smile at the very thought of it. "I do have a gift for Edward, if you'll help me, Esme."

Alice and Rosalie paused in their ministrations, eager to hear my idea. Esme gave me a small smile as she waited for me to continue.

"I was thinking that you could give him the hug I can't give him just yet," I explained.

Rosalie's throaty snickers and Alice's bubbly giggles filled the room.

Esme just nodded her head, her smile growing wider. She turned and left the room without another word.

Alice and Rosalie started back on my hair, neither of them making any comments either.

I was glad they'd decided not to tease me. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine how Edward would like his gift.


	10. 10 Edward's Gift

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Edward's Gift – Edward's POV**

I was sitting on the floor in Emmett's room, attempting to pay attention as he practiced his sermon for my wedding. The more laughter I heard coming from upstairs in Alice's bathroom, the harder it was to concentrate.

I could feel my lips trying to pull themselves into a small smile. Part of me was relieved to hear the laughter, but that insecure part was afraid my gift hadn't been as good as I'd thought, and it started to dominate my mood. My lips tugged downward into a very familiar frown.

Jasper entered the room and stopped in the doorway—I immediately felt my apprehension disappear. I nodded toward him. "Thank You."

"Are those wedding day jitters, or is there something in particular setting you on edge?" Jasper asked.

I debated internally whether or not to mention anything. I loved my brothers, but they were often too quick to tease me. Then again, I didn't see where it would matter much. They could hear the laughter and would just find out from the girls later.

"I gave Bella a gift this morning. Ever since she started looking at it, there's been constant laughter coming from upstairs," I explained.

Jasper folded himself onto the floor next to me. "I take it that laughter was not one of the reactions you expected."

I nodded my head. I couldn't explain my fears to my brother, especially since I knew they were irrational and he would make fun of me.

"Edward, I know they must be blocking their minds, leaving you to only hear laughter," Jasper said. "Trust me when I say that although mirth is something they're feeling, it's only a smart part of it. There's so much love and pride rolling out of that room that it's staggering." Jasper's thoughts flashed across his mind as I looked closely at his face. "_Edward, she loves you and even though she's not done, the parts she's seen of her gift are priceless to her._"

"How do you know that, Jasper? Have you developed a talent for mind reading today?" I joked.

"It might be handy," he quipped. "But, I don't need it. I told you that I felt pride coming from that room. It's Bella's pride in you for today's gift and everything else you've given her."

Emmett's voice boomed across the small room. "Now if he'd only give her the gift we all know she _really_ wants."

"Don't you know, Emmett?" Jasper asked with a wicked grin.

"Jazz! I don't want to _begin_ to think of how you know, but just forget it now," I hissed.

"Know what, Jazz?" Emmett asked, attempting to appear innocent.

Jasper sat silently as he continued to grin. I dropped my eyes to the floor, wishing to be anywhere else at the moment.

"You know, Jazz can tell me or I can get Alice to tell me," Emmet said. "The fact that you're so antsy, little brother, tells me that she's the reason Jazz is clued in."

"It's nothing," I replied, trying to keep my face blank.

"If it was really nothing, Eddie, then you'd just tell me already," Emmett said.

I growled at Emmett—he knew just how much I despised being called that name. "Let it go. _Emmie_." That name quickly wiped the silly grin right off his face.

"You know, _Edward_, sometimes, you can be a real pain," Emmett said, scowling. His words were soon followed by his scary thoughts. "_It's okay though. I'll make it up to myself during the ceremony tonight._"

I gasped in horror at the thought of Emmett's booming voice carrying across the backyard, saying completely inappropriate and embarrassing things about Bella and myself. I realized this was the fight Alice had tried to warn me about. "No," I yelled at my brother.

"Look at how horrified he is," Jasper chuckled. "What are you thinking of saying, Emmett?"

"Not much. And I would be willing to say nothing at all…if Edward will tell me what you two were talking about." Emmett tossed himself on the floor in front of Jasper and me. The wicked grin was plastered across his face; he knew he had me.

I sighed and looked down at my hands. I was glad once again that vampires can't blush. "Bella will get the gift she really wants tonight after everyone leaves." I looked up to see Emmett staring at me. His grin was gone, replaced by a look of utter confusion. I turned to Jasper. "Some help here! I am _not_ about to go into detail with him."

Jasper laughed heartily and smacked me on the shoulder. Emmett stared at us, clearly missing out on what was so funny. "Emmett, think about what _you_ think the gift is that Bella really wants," Jasper told him.

Understanding broke across Emmett's face—it was actually sort of funny how that confused look eased away and a giant smile came in to replace it. "Ha," he snorted

"Yes, very funny. Now you know and _now_ you will keep your mouth shut," I told him.

Someone approached the door and I let my guard down, surprised to find it was Esme. She was thinking quite intently about pancakes for some reason. The door opened and she came in, smiling at her "sons".

"Hello, boys. How are you this morning?" she asked.

"Fine, Esme," Jasper replied.

"Just practicing my speech," Emmett said proudly.

"And you, Edward?" she asked.

I'd purposefully stayed quiet, trying to figure out why she was blocking me—not that it helped. "I'm a little frustrated at all the blocked thoughts this morning."

Esme smiled at me. "I can certainly sympathize, but you do know we have your best interest at heart. And Bella's."

"I know, Esme," I replied, trying to smile for her.

"Edward, could you stand up and come here for a moment? Bella finished looking at her gift, and she asked me to give you yours."

I pulled myself up from the floor and walked very slowly toward Esme, taking the time to try and figure out once again what was going on. "Did she like it?" I asked.

Esme smiled brightly at me. "She loved it, Edward. And I'm sure you knew that already."

I grinned at my mother. "Jazz might have mentioned that to me."

"Just as I thought. Are you ready for your gift?" she asked.

"Yes." I was surprised to find my voice was not quite steady.

Emmett and Jasper's laughter flowed through the room. I turned and glared at my brothers; it had the opposite effect of what I wanted—it made them laugh harder.

"Now, boys," Esme chided. "You were both nervous the first time each of you married. I don't recall Edward making fun of either of you."

Emmett and Jasper calmed themselves and apologized. "Sorry, Mom."

Esme turned toward me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Edward, Bella wants you to know that she loves you with everything in her. She wants for you to feel a fraction of that love as her gift to you." My mother pulled me tightly against her and hugged me. After a few seconds, she released me and kissed my forehead. "The kiss is from a mother to her son. The hug is from Bella."

I could feel the stupid grin sitting on my face and I knew Emmett and Jasper would tease me for hours, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. Bella loved me. She was marrying me today. Nothing else mattered.

"Thank you, Esme," I said sincerely.

"Promise me something, Edward," she requested. Her face was serious now.

"I'll try, Esme," I replied cautiously.

"Believe, if only for today, that you're worth the happiness you're feeling now. That you are worthy and deserving of Bella's love. She needs for you to believe and let that acceptance roll off of you, even if it's just for today."

"Don't worry, Esme," Jasper said, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "If Edward has trouble accepting, I'll help him out."

Esme smiled at the three of us then left the room quietly.

"A hug, huh?" Emmett asked as I sat on the floor across from him again.

I smirked—I couldn't help it. I would never be able to explain to my brothers why a hug was such a big thing.

"Well, as stand-offish as he was before he met Bella, I could see where a vampire strength hug would be a unique gift," Jasper said thoughtfully. "And we all know how Bella loves to put her hands all over Edward," he added with a chuckle.

Emmett's laughter filled the room and he nearly knocked me over as he clapped me on the shoulder. "A hug! I get it now."

"Thankfully. It would've taken all day had you needed us to explain it to you," I said, pretending to be aggravated with him.

"Jeez, Edward! You're awfully grumpy for a man getting married. I hope you're in a better mood for your next wedding."

I laughed by myself at that one. Jasper and Emmett just watched me, waiting for the sound to subside.

"What did we miss?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fairly certain that Bella won't be interested in having another wedding," I replied.

"You never know, Edward," Jasper said. "She's a woman and they're allowed to change their minds."

"You've met her, haven't you?" I asked Jasper. I could feel the look of shock on my face. "I know you've at least felt the strength of her stubbornness."

"Outshined only by her love for you and her desire to keep our family safe at all costs," Jasper replied.

I was grinning foolishly again. How could I not? The most beautiful angel in the all the world was marrying me today. I had everything I never thought to possibly hope for. We'd both been through so much to get to this day. To have it finally here and to have everyone so happy with us and for us…I couldn't find a single reason why it should be any other way.

I grabbed Jasper around the neck and tugged him into a quick hug, while I playfully kicked Emmett in the chest. "I'm glad you two are my brothers."

"Edward, I have a question," Emmett said. His thoughts were simple. "_I hope he lets me._"

I sat up straight, letting go of Jasper, curious to see what my brother wanted. "Yes, Emmett?"

"I know the sermon is supposed to be serious, but…Well, I was hoping I could just make a small joke to ease Bella's nerves," he replied shyly. Emmett and shy did not go together well.

"What kind of joke? Why would Bella have nerves?" I asked.

Jasper snorted as Emmett grinned at me. "She's a woman, Edward," Jasper said. "All women have nerves as they stand at the altar. They can't help it."

"What kind of joke?" I asked again.

"I was hoping that I could start the sermon by welcoming everyone. And then I could mention something along the lines of how Bella _tripped_ into your life. And maybe about how that clumsiness helped you to fall deeply in love with her," Emmett replied.

"That sounds excellent, Emmett," I said. "Bella will like it."

"Are you sure?" Emmett questioned.

"She will at the very least let you get away with it," I said, smiling brightly.

"Why?" Emmett asked. I could see he was worried, thinking about what type of pranks Bella might play against him.

"Relax, Emmett. You'll get away with it because you're her big brother and she loves you," I replied, punching him in the shoulder.

"Little squirt really did a number on our family," Emmett mused.

"No offense, but I'll be glad once she's changed. Then I can hug her without worrying that I'm going to snap at her," Jasper said rather sadly.

"Even though you don't have that physical contact with Bella, she loves you, Jazz," I told him. "You know you never feel apprehension from her when she's with you. And even if you had, I know for a fact that she loves you. She told me that she never once blamed you for her birthday. She felt horrible for putting you in that position."

"Damn! How does such a big heart fit into such a little thing?" Emmet asked, truly curious.

"If only I had the slightest idea," I mused. "She's an angel in every way."

"And she's all yours. In exactly five and one half hours," Jasper said. "We should probably go and hunt now. Wouldn't want for me to snack on one of your wedding guests, now would you?"

My brothers and I shared a laugh at the very idea. "No, Jazz. I think Bella would have a problem with that one," I laughed. "Although, if it has to happen, can I suggest Mike Newton?"

"Any chance that we might get to tussle with some wolves today?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"I haven't heard that Jacob was back, so I doubt it," I said. I frowned at the thought of Jacob Black coming back now. Would he show up? How would Bella react if he did? What about her parents?

"No worries, Edward. Just happy thoughts," Jasper said, clapping me on the shoulder.

I felt another wave of calm flow through me. "Race you guys," I said even as I was running from the room. They never had a chance of catching me.

The happiness I felt couldn't be contained, so I slowed down and let my brothers catch up to me. I was finally happy with myself and my family—more gifts from Bella and her love. Twilight definitely couldn't come soon enough.


	11. 11 Guests

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Guests**

"How is she, Jasper?" I asked my brother. We were sitting downstairs on the sofa, watching Emmett play a game.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. "Edward…" he warned.

"Sorry," I muttered. This was probably the twentieth time I'd asked him that since returning from our hunt.

"Relax, Eddie!" Emmett piped up as he leaned his body to match the turn his car was taking on the game. "She's fine."

"What exactly are you worried about, Edward?" Jasper asked. He touched my shoulder and I immediately calmed.

"I think he's got wedding _night_ jitters," Emmett teased, winking at me.

"No, that's not it," Jasper said, sure of himself. "Come on, Edward. Talk to us. It'll help."

"I'm still not used to talking," I sighed, turning away from my brothers.

"You'll have to get used to it." Emmett growled at his game as his car burst into flames. He quickly turned it off and spun around to face Jasper and me. "At some point, you'll need to come crawling to us to find out what you did wrong."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning back toward my brothers. "Why would I need to find out from _you_ what _I_ did wrong?"

My brothers laughed at me for…I had actually lost count of how many times I'd been laughed at today.

"You'll see," Emmett said. He smirked at me and winked at Jasper.

"_What_ are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Edward, calm down!" Jasper ordered.

I took a deep breath and unclenched my fists. I waited as patiently as possible for him to continue.

"You are entering very new territory," Jasper said. "The relationship between a husband and wife is a little more…_complicated_ than that of boyfriend and girlfriend. Emmett is merely suggesting that you may find yourself in situations where you need some brotherly advice."

"What do you mean by 'complicated'?" I asked.

"It's not something we can explain to you. You'll find out on your own," Emmett said. The doorbell rang and he jumped up to answer the door, but not before I caught what he was muttering. "Saved by the bell." Emmett ran at a human pace for a change, and swung the door wide open. "Cullen Residence. How may I assist you?"

"Um…" was all the girl standing on the porch could get out.

I smirked as I stood and strolled over to my brother. "Welcome, Angela," I said to her. "And Ben," I added, acknowledging her boyfriend. I genuinely liked this girl—she was a good friend to my Bella.

"Oh…thank you!" she stammered as she entered the house, tugging Ben behind her. "I'd almost forgotten how lovely your home is."

"Wow!" Ben said with admiration in his voice. "The decorations are great."

"I'll relay your compliments to my sister Alice. It's all her doing," I stated.

"It absolutely has her touch," Angela said. "But I'm surprised it's not…" '_Completely overboard_' she finished in her thoughts.

I smirked at her thought, but played along. "Not what?"

She blushed and glanced around the room nervously. "Well, Bella has always said that Alice tends to go overboard. Like with the party after graduation."

My brothers and I laughed heartily. This human girl had no idea just how overboard my sweet little sister could get.

"Bella was able to keep control of my sister, for the most part," I told her. The doorbell rang out before I could say more.

Jasper headed for the door, and I let out a low growl. Emmett flashed me a curious look and then turned back to the door, grinning wide as soon as he saw our newest guest. Now, he understood my growl.

"Welcome," Jasper said, with a slight bow. Mike Newton stepped in with Jessica Stanley following close behind.

'_Wonder where Bella is. Wonder if she changed her mind yet. There's still time to get away from Cullen. I can't believe I agreed to take Jessica to this thing. She'll probably try to use it to get us back together. I bet Bella would love it if I objected to the wedding._' Mike's viscous thoughts were quickly wearing on my nerves.

Emmett must have guessed as much because he swung an arm around Mike's shoulders and grinned down at him. "Mike!" he said happily. "Why don't you come with me outside for a bit? I'll show you and Jessica where you'll be sitting.

I nodded my thanks to my brother as he led them out of the house. I turned back to find Angela and Ben talking calmly with Jasper so I wandered back into the living room. I sat down on the loveseat by myself, thinking of how Bella usually sat in my lap.

I didn't get to think about her long before Emmett plopped down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. '_Don't fret, Little Brother. I encouraged them to take their time inspecting the decorations outside_' he thought.

"Thank you," I whispered for his ears only.

"No one messes with my brother on his wedding day," Emmett whispered. He slapped my knee and then made his way over to Jasper, Angela, and Ben.

'_Edward_'. I ran to the stairs as quickly as humanly possible—it couldn't be good news if Alice was calling me upstairs.

I knocked on her door and she threw it open, yanking me into the room. "Alice, what's going on?"

"I need to warn you about something," she whispered.

I sat down heavily on her bed. Not today. No more bad luck, especially not today.

The fear must have been evident on my face because Alice grabbed my shoulders tightly. "Calm down," she demanded.

I looked up into her smiling face and relaxed immediately. She wouldn't be smiling at me if something was really wrong. "What is it, Alice?"

"I just need you to be prepared to be a little extra gentle with your words to Bella in the next few days. And to keep your temper in check with Mike Newton! You are marrying Bella today and no matter what fantasies run through his little mind, he can't change that."

"I'll try my best."

"Your best isn't good enough. You need to do better than that."

"What's going on?" I asked. She was making me nervous again with her cryptic talk.

She sighed and sat down next to me. She grabbed my hand and twined our fingers together. "Her parents aren't coming. She's going to pretend at first that it doesn't bother her. Her mood will be quite unpredictable until she deals with this. It'll take a few days, but she will come to terms with it and be fine after that. You'll bear the brunt of her frustration and anger just because you'll be closest. Bella needs you to be understanding and to let her get away with yelling and screaming at you for no apparent reason."

"This should be an interesting honeymoon," I said glumly.

"Edward, her bad mood will only be for a few days. After she accepts this, she'll decide it's really for the best. They've cut their ties with her and now she won't have to do it herself. She'll apologize to you and you will greatly enjoy how she makes it up to you." Alice's grin was very wicked as she looked at me.

"Will I?" I teased, inching my eyebrow up.

"I've seen it!" she giggled. Her face became more serious for a moment. "Edward, I have never been happier for a vision to come true."

"I'm sorry I fought you so hard in the beginning," I said.

"And in the middle," she snorted.

"Yes, then too," I agreed. "Did Bella give you permission to look?"

Alice smiled sadly. "No. So you have to keep this between us. We needed to be prepared and I couldn't leave this to chance."

I hugged my sister around her shoulders. "I'm glad you did. I was going to ask you anyway."

She smiled brightly at me. "Good!"

"Alice, about tonight…" I found myself unable to finish the sentence.

"Everything will be fine. You won't hurt her," she assured me.

I nodded my head, willing myself to believe her. "Are you coming down?" I asked, standing up.

"Soon. I have to check on Bella again." She winked at me. "Then I'll be down to greet our guests." She walked with me into the hallway.

"Alice, could you tell Bella that I love her?" I asked.

"Of course!" she giggled. I watched her skip down the hallway toward Rosalie's room.

I headed downstairs and into the living room, taking a seat near Jasper.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I'll have to remember to thank Alice for whatever it is that she told you. It really took away your anxiety."

I grinned at my brother. "That noticeable?"

He chuckled. "Slightly. So what did she tell you?"

I smiled, thinking about my pixie sister. "She told me to let Newton live."

Jasper laughed and patted me on the back. "Good advice. Besides, I don't think you have to worry about him."

"Why?" I asked.

"Emmett had a little chat with him," Jasper chuckled.

"Oh, no!" I groaned. "What did he say?"

"Nothing bad," Jasper replied. "He just mentioned what he would do to anyone who interrupted his little sister's wedding day."

I looked over at Emmett and smiled. He really could be a great big brother at times.

A hand settled on my shoulder and I looked up into my father's smiling face. "How are you, Edward?"

"Fine, Dad," I replied for Angela and Ben's sakes. "Ready to get this wedding started."

Carlisle chuckled at my eagerness. "Soon. In fifteen short minutes, we'll be standing ready outside and fifteen minutes after that, Bella will be walking towards you."

I grinned from ear to ear. I was sure it looked stupid on my face, but I didn't care. In thirty short, excruciating minutes, Bella would be with me, becoming my wife.


	12. 12 Blushing Bride

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Blushing Bride**

"How much longer, Alice?" I asked, wringing my hands a little.

"Just a few minutes, Bella," she softly replied, putting her hands on my shoulders to calm me. "Are you ready?"

I grinned at her. "You tell me. This is your production."

She smiled sweetly at me. "You make a beautiful bride, Bella. I only hope that after you're changed, you decide to have a few more weddings throughout your life."

"If I have my sisters and my mother to always make it this easy, then yes," I said, smiling at my family.

"Don't let Edward hear you say that," Rosalie chuckled. "It'll just encourage him to buy you more things."

I rolled my eyes. "I definitely don't want him doing that!"

Esme smiled at me. "He loves to spoil you, Bella."

"I know that. I just don't understand why," I said.

They all stopped moving and looked at me curiously.

I looked down at my dress and back up at them. "What? Do I have something on me?"

"No, Bella," Esme said soothingly. "Do you really not know?"

"Know what?" I asked. I was really confused and not in the mood to play twenty questions.

"Why Edward spoils you, Silly?" Alice chuckled.

"No," I whispered. "I don't."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. "Bella!"

"What am I missing out on?" I asked, slightly frustrated.

"Has Edward explained how he was before he met you?" Esme asked. I shook my head and she smiled sadly. "Of course he wouldn't."

I arched an eyebrow in confusion.

Rosalie sat down beside me. "Bella, you know how Edward often refers to himself as a monster?"

"Too often," I groaned.

"Well, Edward was never really open before his rebellious time, but he was a lot worse after it," Rosalie said softly.

"Edward absolutely hated to be touched," Alice said. She looked sadly at her mother. "Even by Esme."

I stared in disbelief. I couldn't imagine this version of my angel.

"When he met you, Bella, it changed him. You broke down all of his walls before either of you realized that you cared for each other," Esme said.

"I thought he had finally lost his mind," Rosalie whispered. "It all happened so fast."

"He touched me first," Alice said, grinning at the memory. "We were talking about how he felt he could trust you after he saved you from Tyler's van. He was thanking me for standing up to Rose for him. All he did was put a single hand on my shoulder, but it meant so much."

"And when he suffered from not being able to speak to you for the month afterward, he confided in me," Esme said. She looked as though she would have been crying if she could.

"I should have realized then that he loved you," Rosalie said in a small voice. "I still feel so awful for that phone call."

I grabbed Rosalie's hand and squeezed it as hard as I could. "No bad thoughts today," I demanded.

She smiled sadly at me. "Bella, you really are a good sister."

"You too, Rosalie," I said, grinning. "So he really changed that much?"

They all smiled and nodded.

"Well that gives me hope," I said, smiling happily.

"For what?" Esme asked surprised.

"That one day I'll finally convince him that he's an angel with a soul," I explained. "But I still don't understand what that has to do with him spoiling me."

"Edward knows better than all of us what changes you brought into his life," Esme said. "Every time he does something to spoil you, he's thanking you for changing him, for loving him."

Alice suddenly started jumping up and down. "It's time!" she squealed.

I stood up from the chair and let them brush out the few wrinkles in my dress. Rosalie checked my hair one last time and then Esme scooped me up and carried me down the stairs.

As she put me down in front of Jasper, he let out a loud gasp. "Bella! You look beautiful."

I blushed from my cheeks down to my neck—I couldn't help it. "Thank…you" I stuttered. "Alice, Rosalie and Esme deserve all the credit."

"You are more than welcome," Esme said as she kissed my cheek. "We'll see you outside."

"Walk slowly and you won't trip. Jazz will help you," Alice giggled, kissing my cheek.

"Edward is going to be the first vampire to faint when he sees you," Rosalie said, kissing my other cheek.

My mother and sisters disappeared into the kitchen; I knew they were heading out the back door and into the yard where I would be married. My heart decided to take this moment to freak out as I thought of all the people who would be staring at me as I walked toward my future.

Just as quickly as it had started to gallop, my heart calmed and a sense of peace overcame me. I smiled up shyly at Jasper. "Thank you."

"No problem, sis," he said with a wink. He held out his arm for me. "Shall we?"

I smiled brightly and wrapped my arm tightly around his. "Yes!"

I let him lead me through the house and out the door. I glanced up at the sky, taking a deep breath. Twilight would always hold a special place in my heart, more so after today. I looked down at the steps, scared of attempting them in the heels Alice had chosen for me.

"I've got you, Bella," Jasper whispered for only me to hear.

I gave him a grateful smile and we carefully made our way down the steps. We turned and I finally saw Edward. My breathing stopped as I looked at him, smiling so warmly, his eyes locked on mine. I sighed at his beauty and felt Jasper gently tug me forward.

I started moving again, but I wasn't really paying attention. I knew that I should be noticing Alice's decorations or at least acknowledging the guests. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from his beautiful face. Nothing else mattered in that moment. No one else existed in all the world.


	13. 13 Excited Groom

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Excited Groom**

Twilight was finally here. I thought back to the first time I had mentioned this special time of day to Bella…I had loved her that day, but not like now. Every day, I felt more in love with her. I couldn't wrap my mind around that, but I knew it was true.

We would be married shortly and soon after, I would change her. I would make her my equal and keep her with me for eternity. Someone so pure, so angelic, would _have_ to retain her soul, even if she was no longer human. I clung to that idea, needing to believe that our choices were not damning her.

I surveyed the scene before me, taking in the beauty of Alice's hard work. The soft glow of the candles set up around the yard gave the impression that everything was softly glowing. The white chairs were decorated with blue and silver silk fabric. The fabric caught the candle light and added to the shimmering effect. I looked to Emmett who was smiling hugely under the arch Bella and I would soon be standing under. Alice had outdone herself with the fabric and flowers twined around it. I really would have to do something special to thank my sister for all of this.

I looked up and smiled brightly as I watched my sisters and mother enter the yard. Esme and Rosalie sat down in the front row near me while Alice waited for her cue in the back.

Rosalie winked at me, letting me hear her thoughts. '_I'm happy for you, Edward. Both of you._'

I nodded my head toward her as Alice slowly walked down the make-shift aisle to the soft music playing. Alice winked at me as she took her place as Maid-of-Honor. Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and looked proudly at me.

The song I had specially written for Bella to walk with started softly playing. I had made sure to keep it slow so that she wouldn't trip. I lifted my head and waited eagerly for her to appear.

She was standing at the top of the steps with Jasper. She was so beautiful and I found myself unable to breathe. She kept her face down, concentrating hard on not tripping on the steps. I saw her smile as Jasper whispered to her and had to ask myself how she could always look more beautiful to me whenever we spent any time apart.

As Jasper turned her toward the aisle, she looked up at me. I could tell she wasn't breathing and it worried me. Before I could get too concerned, she sighed and her entire body relaxed. I couldn't stop her favorite smile from spreading across my face—Bella looked so much like the angel I knew she was. Her eyes never once left mine as she walked with my brother up the aisle.

Jasper led her to me and put her hand in mine, letting me hear his thoughts. '_She's so happy, Edward_.'

She finally broke her eye contact and smiled at my brother. A tear ran from her eye as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Jasper," she whispered.

He smiled and nodded as he took his seat next to Rosalie.

I reached out and wiped her tear away as she looked up at me, smiling brightly. She reached for my other hand and held them both tightly.

Emmett cleared his throat and we turned to face him. He beamed down at us, his eyes alight with happiness. "Our family has been blessed from the moment sweet little Bella tripped into our Edward's life." The small crowd giggled and Bella blushed. "It has been nothing short of miraculous to watch these two fall in love and create a bond that not even death could break." Emmett winked at Bella and she blushed again. "Bella has taught our family more about compassion, sacrifice, and the healing powers of love than we could have ever hoped for. We are thrilled that we could all be here today to witness the start of Bella and Edward's journey through life together."

I was having trouble keeping up with Bella's tears by this point. Alice's hand shot forward with a tissue and I smiled gratefully as I took it from her. I wiped Bella's face and smiled reassuringly at her, hoping to calm her.

"You're keeping us from getting to the good stuff, Bella," Emmett teased. '_She needs to laugh, Edward_,' he continued in his thoughts.

Bella giggled and her tears tapered off as she calmed down. I nodded my thanks to my brother.

"Edward," Emmett said. "Please recite your vows to Bella."

I looked into her smiling face and gripped her hands just a little tighter. "Bella, I owe you more than I could ever repay you. I will never understand how I came to be so lucky as to have you love me, but I will be eternally grateful that you do. Your happiness will always be most important and your every wish is my willing command. I will love you every single day of forever." It took everything in me to keep my voice steady; the love in her eyes was so intense that it threatened to leave me speechless.

"Bella," Emmett called softly. "It's your turn."

She grinned up at Emmett then looked back into my eyes. I was once again overwhelmed by her beauty and happiness. She took a deep breath and smiled sweetly. "Edward. I have heard so much about how I changed your life." She turned and smiled at every member of our family. "I want _you_ to know…" Bella paused and we all realized that she was talking to us as a family, not just to me. "…how you have changed my life," she said.

Her voice was strong and her words tender as she continued. "Before meeting you, I felt out of place, like I didn't quite fit in anywhere or with anyone. It didn't bother me because I had always felt that way. But from the moment I met you, I stopped feeling that way. I wasn't Bella the klutzy girl anymore. I was Bella the sister and Bella the daughter and Bella the lover." She blushed furiously at her last word. "Edward, you make me feel whole, you calm my fears, and you make my heart soar. You owe me nothing as you've already given me the only thing I want." She reached out her small hand and placed it over where my heartbeat would be. "Your heart. I will love you for forever and beyond."

I put my own hand over hers and pressed it tightly to my chest. I reached out with my other hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Emmett cleared his throat, calling our attention back to him. "Edward, do you have the ring for Bella?"

I turned to Carlisle and he handed me Bella's band. I turned back and held it over the tip of her ring finger.

"Edward, do you take Bella to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, through good and bad?" Emmett asked.

I looked down into my sweet angel's face and smiled for her. "I do." I gently slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand.

"Bella," Emmett called. She turned to Alice and was handed my ring. She held it over the tip of my finger as I had done for her. She looked up at Emmett, her face serious.

"Bella, do you take Edward to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, through good and bad?" Emmett asked.

She turned her head and looked straight into my eyes. "I do." She whispered only for my ears, "Forever." She slipped the ring onto my finger, never breaking eye contact with me.

Emmett's voice carried across the yard. "I pronounce you husband and wife. Give her a kiss, Eddie!"

Laughter filled the air as I pulled my angel to me. I was so happy that not even Emmett's teasing could dampen my mood. I leaned down and softly kissed my wife for the very first time. It would forever be one of my favorite kisses with her—second only to our very first one. I pulled back and was lost in her beautiful, loving brown eyes.

Our moment was quickly interrupted as Alice launched herself against us. "I'm so happy!" she squealed.

Bella blushed as she leaned her head against my chest. She looked around and seemed to be noticing her surroundings for the first time. "Alice, you did a really great job with everything."

"Congratulations," Rosalie said, hugging us both. I was happily surprised at her genuine enthusiasm.

Emmett hugged us next. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this."

Bella let me go and hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you for wanting to."

Esme, Carlisle and Jasper took turns hugging us and congratulating us next. I hugged my mother tightly and whispered into her ear. "Thank you."

She pulled away slightly, surprised. "Whatever for?"

"For encouraging me to speak to Bella when I was trying so hard to pretend she didn't exist," I whispered quickly.

She laid her hand against my cheek and kissed my forehead. "You are welcome."

'_Guess she really does love Cullen_,' floated across my mind. I looked up to see Mike watching Bella from his seat.

'_I should just go. I haven't really been a good friend to her anyway._' I was shocked that such a pleasant thought could come from Jessica Stanley.

"Bella, you should say hello to your friends," I said, gently pulling her away from Alice's grasp.

"Angela!" Bella called, waving at her friend.

Angela and Ben walked up and hugged Bella. They were a little hesitant with me and only shook my hand; I smiled at their unknown bravery.

"I didn't trip!" Bella said proudly.

"Not once!" Angela agreed. "You make a lovely bride, Bella. I'm glad that you and Edward are so happy and made it so far."

"Everyone!" Esme's gentle voice rang out. "Let's move this inside. I'm sure Bella would appreciate the opportunity to sit for a while."


	14. 14 Memories

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Memories**

We slowly made our way up the stairs holding hands, having just said goodbye to our family for the night. Carlisle and Esme would be camping close by as a precaution, while my siblings were headed out for a night of fun in Seattle.

I brought Bella to a stop outside of our room and she looked at me, her brown eyes curious. I swept her into my arms and grinned at her. She arched her eyebrow, still curious. I looked down at the threshold and back at her. She imitated by gaze. As she realized my intent, her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. I kissed her forehead and carried her over the threshold. I loved it when we were able to communicate without words. I loved that we could be so content with each other that we didn't need to fill the spaces with idle chatter.

I set her down gently and leaned my head forward, letting our foreheads touch. I took her hands in mine and pulled them in between us. She pushed one set of joined hands against my chest, over my heart, and I did the same to her with our other hands. We stayed that way for a long while, just listening to each other breathing. It was peaceful, and beautiful, and spoke volumes to us both.

She sighed as she pulled her head away and looked up at me with a sad smile on her face. She looked down at her foot and wiggled it out from beneath her dress. I grinned, knowing exactly what she was saying. I set her down on the bed and knelt in front of her. I gently took her feet into my hands and removed each of her shoes. I massaged her feet and her slightly swollen ankles. I looked up at her with a frown, wondering why she hadn't mentioned the pain.

Bella shrugged, that same sad smile showing. She slid off the bed and turned her back to me, lifting her hair out of the way. I carefully undid the buttons on her delicate wedding dress. I would face Alice's eternal wrath if I ruined this dress, or so I had been warned.

When I had finished with the last button, just above her waist, I ran my hand down her back. She shivered and leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and let my head rest on her shoulder, closing my eyes and breathing in her heavenly scent.

She brushed my hair from my forehead and I turned my head so that I could see her face. She softly kissed me on the lips as she moved out of my arms. She walked into the bathroom, smiling gently at me as she closed the door.

I headed over to my stereo system, removing my jacket and vest and tossing them onto the leather couch. I turned on the system and Beethoven gently flowed from my speakers. I took off my tie and it too landed on the sofa.

I yanked the first three buttons of my shirt open, staring blindly out of the large window. There was just enough moonlight to make out the shape of the arch in the yard. It had been a long day, even for a vampire.

I kicked off my shoes and crawled onto the bed. I sat against the headboard, my knees tucked up to my chin. I rested my head on my legs and closed my eyes, daydreaming of how nice a nap would be.

All of the big and little pieces that made up this day flashed before my eyes…Bella's smile when she ran out of the bathroom this morning; Her pout when I told her I had to leave; Her loving eyes when we first saw each other outside; Her laugh as we entered the house holding hands; Her tears as Carlisle danced with her for the father-daughter dance; Her loving embrace for our first dance as husband and wife; The hug she gave to Jessica and Newton, knowing that neither deserved her friendship; The brave goodbye she gave to Angela and Ben, knowing she will never see them again; Her beautiful smile as she told our family goodnight.

She had married me, and she expected us to try tonight. She also expected me to change her soon. How many of Bella's choices were true wants? How many were just simple needs in order to be with someone like me? What did she see when she looked at me that would make her want this life?

I remembered her trying to tell me once. At the end of the school year, after her trip to Phoenix, we had exchanged poems. I had considered her poem to be a tad melodramatic since I didn't believe her feelings could run as deep as mine. But had I been too hasty in my analysis? I pulled that memory to the front of my mind and recited her poem to myself.

_Close your eyes. Open your mind. Hear how my heart trips?_

_Listen closely to the words tumbling from my lips._

_I see him approach and he is a beautiful sight._

_Golden eyes, bronze hair, more beauty than should be right._

_But the parts you cannot see are the ones that steal my breath._

_Passionate words from a rich heart—love is his true wealth._

_Kind eyes that search to understand and comfort me._

_Arms that protect, love, cherish, and hold me._

_Lips that are soft when pressed to mine_

_And relay all the desire and love, without crossing the line._

_The world falls away when you are near._

_There's nothing bad—nothing to fear._

_You are an angel bringing heaven to a human girl._

_You bring me joy and confidence, and teach me to twirl_

_Knowing that if I ever falter in our dance together_

_Your loving arms will wrap me in a safe embrace forever._

_Love cannot convey the depth of what I feel for you._

_It's deep, strong, powerful, all consuming—it's true._

_Lucky for the lamb that such a wondrous lion exists._

_No part of me would ever have wanted to miss this._

_Being loved by you is a gift I treasure every second of each day._

_I only hope to deserve it some day in some way._

_I love you with everything I am and will be._

_It's a forever love—I hope that you now see._

She had known even then what love really was. I should have listened to her. Things would have been so different. But if things were different, would she still be my wife right now? I have lived for so long and I have regretted so much. Still…I cannot regret any action that got me to this point. I only regret the pain that I caused my sweet Bella along the way.

Bella would be done with her human moment very soon and it would be time to try. I tried to clear my mind of all the negative thoughts and focused on the image of her beautiful smiling face. I heard her heart miss a beat and opened my eyes, snapping my head toward the bathroom. Bella was standing in the doorway watching me. She looked completely divine in her nightgown—the blue stood out magnificently against her pale skin. My eyes drank her in, wanting to remember her in this moment forever. She blushed and her eyes dropped toward the floor. I had accidentally embarrassed her. I needed to say something, to let her know what I was feeling.


	15. 15 Lemon WedNightP1

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Wedding Night – Part 1 (Lemon)**

I stood in the doorway, very quietly watching him. Music, soft and slow, filled the room—I couldn't place the tune, but it sounded like it might be Beethoven. Edward had taught me a lot about music over the past two years. I smiled, remembering the first time I had ever entered his room. He'd been playing Jazz music that day and it had sounded as if the band was in the room with us.

I came out of my thoughts and looked at him again. He was mimicking the way I sit when I'm very nervous—with his knees pulled up to his chin and his head resting on his legs. His eyes were closed and his face was tense. Even when he looked upset, he was glorious in his beauty and it made my heart skip.

He obviously heard it because he opened his eyes and gave me a small smile. I remained still while he looked me over, taking in the silky blue negligee Alice had gotten me. When his eyes returned to mine and he still hadn't spoken, I started to become self-conscious. I felt my face begin to blush and I dropped my eyes to the floor.

He was there in a second, pulling my chin up to meet his face. "Bella, you look stunning. So much so that you left me speechless."

I blushed harder and tried to smile. "Why aren't you in your pajamas?"

If he had been human, I'm sure he would have been blushing. "I didn't want to make any assumptions."

I laughed at him, I couldn't help myself. "Edward, you wear them every night. Besides, you can't sleep in that tux. Alice would kill you."

He gently kissed my forehead and whispered to me. "You have a point."

I moved around him and climbed under the covers of the bed. "So go change."

He looked at me, indecision in his golden eyes, then nodded and went into his closet. He came back out seconds later wearing his flannel pants. It had taken a while, but I had finally gotten him to stop trying to wear a shirt to bed. Every time he did, I would immediately remove it. I loved looking at his chest and running my hands over the well defined muscles. He obviously liked it too or else I never would have been able to get his shirt off on my own.

I pulled the covers back and patted a spot on the bed next to me. He crawled in, but sat up, leaning against the headboard. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling to him as close as possible. He wrapped his arms around my back and gently squeezed me tighter.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

"Very," he replied. The waver in his voice shocked me. Edward was always so sure of himself.

"What are you thinking?"

"I have very rarely ever been this afraid in my long, long life," he whispered.

I sat up and looked him squarely in the face. "Edward, there's nothing to be afraid of. You won't hurt me." I put my hand on his cheek, hoping to calm his fears. "Okay?"

"Bella, are you sure?" His eyes were soft, but sad.

"Edward, we've been waiting a long time for tonight. Besides, neither one of us has been in danger of losing control in our practice sessions."

He arched an eyebrow at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"At least not since the very beginning," I added, remembering our first few sessions. I'd had absolutely no control at that time.

"Do you mind very much if I just hold you for a bit first?" The sheepish expression on his face tugged at my heart.

"That's a silly question," I told him.

He very carefully scooted down into the bed until his face was lying even with my own. I twined our fingers together and pressed the back of his hand to my lips. "I love you, Isabella Cullen," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and pressed our joined hands against my cheek. "Say that again."

He slowly repeated the words, pausing between each to kiss my eyes, forehead, and cheeks.

"I'm very happy, Edward."

He chuckled as he pulled his hand away from mine. He scooped me up into both of his arms and pressed me tightly against his chest, rolling me on top of him. "Just what I've always wanted," he whispered into my ear.

I could tell without even looking at him that he meant every word. I was content to lay nestled in his arms, secure in the fact that he would let me know when he was ready. We had made a compromise weeks ago that we would practice, each time going a little further than the last. After the first week, I was able to find my self-restraint. I felt the wicked grin spreading across my face as I recalled our last practice. I tried to grab a hold of it, but as usual, I was too late. Edward saw it.

"My Bella, why do you have such a look on your beautiful face?" he asked. His crooked smile was firmly planted on his own face.

"I don't have any particular look, Edward."

"Yes, you do."

"So was our wedding everything you wanted it to be?"

"You're attempting to distract me, but I can assure you, it will not work."

"Dang!"

"Bella, please," he pleaded with his eyes and his voice.

"Fine!" I said, faking a heavy sigh. "I was thinking about compromise."

"Were you now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely."

"And what is it that you were thinking about _compromise_?"

I grinned at the tone he used. "You say that like you don't enjoy my compromises."

"Your particular brand of compromise usually has me agreeing to something I would normally never allow."

I smiled brightly at him and traced a finger under his chin. "And that's exactly why you like them. You get to reap so many rewards."

"Like?"

I reached my arms up and hooked them behind his neck. As I inched his face very close to mine, I felt my wicked grin returning. "Like, Mr. Cullen, you are now a married man."

He smiled his own version of my grin and moved his face closer to mine. "That I am, Mrs. Cullen. What else are you thinking?" he asked, kissing the hollow behind my ear.

"I was thinking that I'm behaving myself very well."

I felt him smiling as he kissed my neck. "Very well indeed. Almost too well. Have you changed your mind?"

He kissed right under my chin and it took me a moment to remember the question. "Of course not. I'm just trying to make this as easy as I can for you. Just like we practiced."

"It's very much appreciated. I think it will be much easier if we go very slowly. Is that okay?"

His words tickled my ear and I struggled with myself to stay relaxed. "It is and I will do my very best."

He rolled us so that he was on top, but I felt none of his weight. His lips brushed lightly against mine. "That's all I'm asking for."

He very slowly leaned closer, cautioning me gently with his eyes. It was a very sweet and gentle kiss, reminding me of our first kiss as man and wife.

He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. I smiled at him as he ran his left hand down my arm, cradling me against him with his right. "I'm finding it very difficult to believe that we are really here and married."

"Well, you know you're not dreaming," I giggled.

"How so?" he asked, clearly confused.

His confusion only made me laugh harder. "'To sleep perchance to dream'! You can't sleep, Edward!" I chuckled.

He smiled then—I wasn't sure if it was at me or my joke, but I didn't really care. His smile was absolutely one of the most beautiful sights this world had ever offered me.

"This moment is very real, Edward. You are my husband and I am your wife, and this is the first of many nights in our long life together."

"Do you have any idea how happy you have made me?" he asked. His warm topaz eyes held nothing but love and joy. There was no trace of the sorrow, guilt, or fear that usually plagued them.

"Nope," I chuckled, making sure to pop the "p". I playfully tapped his nose with my finger. "I can only hope that it's some where close to how happy you've made me."

I barely had the last word out of my mouth before his lips were on mine. This kiss was different from every one we'd ever had. It was deep, slow, and full of nothing but love and happiness. He was hovering above me, with his arms cradling my neck and shoulders. I was doing my absolute best to keep my hands as still as possible—he would probably have complained that I was hurting his sides if he'd been human.

Gradually, he let go of some of his intensity, but he never broke the kiss. Instead, he licked my bottom lip, asking for permission that I gladly granted. This was one version of kissing where I always knew how he felt. Every time his icy smooth tongue met my soft warm one, we both moaned. It always thrilled me when I could tell he was enjoying himself.

My heart was still cooperating for the moment and kept easy timing with the pace of the kiss. As much as I hated to admit it, if this where all that happened tonight, it would be enough to last me until he changed me. In this one seemingly endless kiss, he had shown me all the desire and passion he'd always claimed he felt for me. I was once again glad that he couldn't read my mind—I didn't want to give him any excuse to stop.

When he did stop, he hugged me tighter and laid his cheek against mine. He whispered so softly into my ear that I nearly missed the words. "I love you, Bella."

I let him lay there, just holding me, waiting for him to decide what we would do next. I found that I really enjoyed the suspense despite my natural aversion to surprises.

He started to kiss me again, very slowly and sweetly. I was just thinking about how his nervousness made me feel somewhat braver when his hand touched my thigh and all thoughts vanished. I resisted the urge to tangle my hands in his hair with every fiber of my being as his hand moved up my hip and rested against the strap of my underwear. His touch was unbelievable—hot and cold at the very same time.

I gasped against his mouth and he took the opportunity to caress my tongue with his again. I was having a very difficult time with remaining still, but I knew it was important to him. I refused to give in to my urges and let him down. Instead, I tightened my grip on his sides.

He stroked the underside of my breast then—I wasn't sure it had even happened since his touch was so feathery light. My attempt to discover reality from imagination was interrupted by his hand covering my breast completely and gently squeezing. A shiver coursed through my entire body and I sighed happily.

Edward pulled back and looked at me tenderly. "Did I hurt you?"

I smiled brightly for him, wanting to reassure him. "Not at all."

"Cold?" he asked. I could see he was becoming concerned.

"You wish!" I giggled.

My favorite crooked smile graced his face. "Bella, you never cease to amaze me."

"I try my best."

"Aren't you nervous at all?" he asked, grinning wickedly.

I don't think he really wanted me to answer because he moved his hand and rubbed it across my stomach, making me forget the question.

"You seem awfully at ease," he continued as he kissed my neck.

"Not at ease," I gasped. "Just remembering to breathe and behave."

A low growl came from deep inside his chest as he moved himself directly on top of me. He grinned wickedly and then moved down so that his face was near my stomach. He pushed the silky fabric up to rest just below my breasts. He kissed my stomach from one side to the other and back again. Then, he did something new and completely amazing…he licked my stomach.

He looked up at me with my favorite crooked smile. "Breathe Bella."

I didn't know how he expected me to do that with his smoldering eyes locked onto mine. "How can you possibly expect me to breathe and behave at the same time when you dazzle me this way?" I asked.

As I tried to remember to keep breathing, he ran his hands up my sides, slowly kissing his way up my chest. In the next moment, I was topless and he was staring down at me. He must have been expecting to see a bra like usual because he just sat staring for a long moment.

"God, Bella! You are so beautiful," he whispered. Before I could reply, his mouth was covering one of my breasts. He gently kissed the tip then proceeded to lick all the way around it. It was a good thing that we had covered this situation during a previous practice session. I was sure my good behavior would have been long over with by now if not for those times.

He lifted his head and surveyed me like I was a work of art. "You are so very beautiful, my Bella."

I giggled at his comment, wondering once again what it was he saw when he looked at me.

"You still don't see yourself clearly, do you?" he asked, his lips mere inches from mine. He didn't wait for my answer before giving me another one of his deliciously passionate kisses. All of those careful boundaries that we'd had for so long were finally coming down around us. I tightened my grip on his waist again, still determined to keep my hands out of his hair.

Just before I became too dizzy to continue, he stopped the kiss. He rested his chin between my breasts and smiled up at me.

I returned his smile and softly brushed his hair from his forehead. "See, nothing to be worried about," I told him. "You're doing an excellent job of not hurting me."

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of my hand running through his hair.

"Aren't you glad that I got you to compromise for those practice sessions?" I teased.

Edward opened his eyes and stared at me. "Is that why you're behaving so well?"

"Partly," I shrugged.

"What are the other reasons?" he asked, crawling back up to look down at my face.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked as I kissed his chin.

"Certainly."

"Because I love you so completely and because I promised you," I teased, moving my knee up so that I rubbed against him.

"Bella," he moaned, tilting his head back, the cords in his neck standing out. I absolutely loved when he did that. It made me feel powerful and it made him look so sexy. He looked down on me again and his eyes were burning with desire.

"Too soon?" I asked, knowing he was in complete control.


	16. 16 Lemon WedNightP2

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Wedding Night – Part 2 (Lemon)**

_End of P1: "Too soon?" I asked, knowing he was in complete control._

How did my Bella know just what to do to drive the man in me crazy? Did she even realize just how easily she could tempt me? I couldn't even answer her question. Instead, I crashed my lips to hers, wanting desperately to convey my desire for her. I gently pushed her lips open with mine and slid my tongue into her mouth. I didn't think I would ever get used to the sheer pleasure of our tongues dancing together. I couldn't contain my moan of pleasure at the feel and taste of her soft warm tongue.

Her hands were crawling all over my chest; it felt like a thousand tiny warm feathers were caressing me. It was utterly ridiculous that such a small thing could send my head spinning. She stopped her touches and pressed hard against my stomach. I knew what she wanted and rolled onto my back for her. She crawled on to my lap and I grabbed her hips to steady her.

Bella wiggled her hips against me innocently and it sent a shock through my entire body. Once again, I was helpless to stop the moan from coming out. She grinned at me and leaned down for a kiss—it had been entirely too long since our last one. She was so close that I could taste her breath, but then she moved her head and kissed my neck instead. I groaned with frustration. Why did she love torturing me so? I was unable to contemplate that thought further as she began to kiss and lick her way across my chin and neck. Bella then awarded me with one of my favorite sensations…she bit my shoulder. I couldn't keep my hands to myself, needing to make her feel what she was doing to me. I grabbed her hips and pushed her down against me. It felt so good, so _right_, and we both moaned from the sheer pleasure.

She moved further down and covered my chest in kisses and bites. It was torture and pleasure at the same time. I was torn between trying to remember why I had resisted her this long and focusing on paying attention so as not to hurt her. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to find my control and keep a tight hold on it. I felt her move and then her tongue was tracing up my neck to my earlobe.

"Bella!" I hissed at her torturous ways. I smiled and looked up at her, sure that my eyes were dark by now.

She must have noticed because she stopped moving around and was only giving me slow kisses across my collarbones.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I whispered, stroking her hair gently.

Bella stopped her kisses and looked at me, grinning wickedly. "No, but I'm hoping you'll tell me."

I pulled her up to me and pressed our cheeks together. In a very husky and not quite steady voice, I whispered into her ear. "You make me feel alive and warm. You make me forget that there was ever a time when I wanted your blood more than your body. You bring out the man in me and banish the monster. You make me feel so many things, Bella. I can't possibly explain it to you." I felt her tense and I knew she had stopped breathing, again. "Breathe, Bella," I chuckled.

She gasped for air and her small frame shivered. She kissed my shoulder then laid her head on it. I wrapped my arms around her back and hugged her to me.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered back. I waited patiently for her heartbeat to return to a normal rhythm and then rolled us so I could look down on her beautiful face. "My beautiful Bella," I said, brushing my lips against hers. I kissed her softly for a while then slowly began to deepen it.

I couldn't wait any longer; I had to show Bella my love for her. I touched, kissed, and licked every inch of her stomach and chest. I took turns sucking and kneading her breasts as gently as possible. After I had covered every inch of her upper body, I moved down. I proceeded to kiss and lick from her ankles, up her legs, to just inside her warm thighs.

I looked up at her to make sure she was okay. I could tell she was beyond speech and thought at the moment. I smiled glad that I could do this for her and decided to tease her a little. I gently took the strap of her underwear between my teeth, tugging on it until she opened her eyes and looked at me.

Bella smiled wickedly at me. "I take it you want permission to do to these the same as you did to my other ones two nights ago?"

I nodded my head, my grin growing wider. Her breath caught and I knew that she once again dazzled.

"Go ahead," she whispered, touching my cheek for a brief moment.

I growled playfully as I flicked my head and tore the underwear away. I looked at her newly revealed area, unable to believe we had come this far together. I gently blew against her and watched as she shivered from the sensation.

I leaned forward but was stopped by her sweet voice. "Edward," she whispered.

I looked up at Bella and she was again not breathing. Before I could say anything, she gasped then exhaled slowly. I was worried this was too much for her—she was having more trouble breathing than normal and I didn't want her to faint.

She grinned at me, probably trying to ease my fears. "You have too many clothes on," she told me.

God, she was so beautiful when she looked at me like that. I would never understand how I came to deserve such an angel, but she was mine—and I would gladly obey my wife's commands. I smiled and nodded, getting up off the bed.

Bella had admitted to me a few weeks back that she enjoyed watching me undress. From that day on, I had made sure to make a show of it for her. I loved the way she bit her lip as she watched me. How she could do that and not know just how sexy she looked was a mystery to me. I tossed my pants to the floor and crawled across the bed to her. I watched as her eyes roamed over me and a purr escaped me. I was glad that it was too low for her to hear; I wasn't ready to deal with her reaction to that yet.

"Those too, Mister!" she said, pointing at my boxers. I had never heard her voice sound more sultry or seductive.

I flashed her favorite smile, but continued my way to her. I wasn't ready to be completely undressed so I worked to distract her instead. I knelt over her with my hands on either side of her head and my legs between hers. I leaned down and softly kissed her.

Bella's soft warm hands traced the muscles in my chest and I wondered if I hadn't found a way into Heaven after all. Our skin was touching and our tongues were tasting each other, and Bella was in no danger from me.

Her little hands ran under the waistband of my boxers, forcing a moan from me and causing my body to shiver with pleasure. Once again, I wondered how she knew just what to do to drive the man in me crazy. She pulled my boxers into her fists near my hips and slowly tugged them down. Some part of her hand was always in contact with my skin as she did it and I struggled for control.

I'd closed my eyes to try and gain some sort of control back, but had to open them again when I felt her staring. I searched her face, hoping for some clue as to what she was thinking and feeling.

Bella slowly lifted her hand and touched my cheek. "Edward, you look stunning. So much so that you left me speechless."

I grinned at her use of my words from earlier and then leaned down, devouring her lips with mine. I kissed her as deeply as I could and she responded by twisting our tongues together as tightly and as often as possible. I maneuvered myself to remove my boxers and I tossed them across the room. I settled back between her legs, glad that I didn't have to break the kiss to do it.

I can't even describe what happened next. One moment, I was kissing her, tasting her sweet breath. The next, I was being _touched_ by her. A deep moan rolled through me and into her mouth as the smell of her arousal slammed into me. I struggled for some semblance of control, but nearly lost it all when she gripped me tightly in her hand. I gasped and had to break our kiss, worried I would accidentally hurt her.

"Bella," I whispered, hiding my face against her neck.

She let go of me and I couldn't stop the groan from leaving my lips. "Not to worry, Love," she whispered as she nibbled my earlobe. "I just want you to get onto your back."

I didn't know if I should—I was already having trouble. What if it got out of hand and I hurt her? I looked into her eyes and the passion burning in those warm brown orbs took my breath away. I knew then that I couldn't resist her so I nodded my head and rolled over. I leaned back, closing my eyes and trying to concentrate on my breathing.

Bella kissed and bit from my neck down to where my pants usually stopped her. She paused and I was grateful, thinking she was going to stop. Before I could move, she started kissing me again, lower than ever before as she wrapped her warm hand around me again.

I was trying so hard to focus, but I lost it all when her soft wet lips kissed me there. I gripped the sheets and closed my eyes tighter. I had to take control—I couldn't let the man in me run wild. I couldn't hurt Bella.

"Does this feel okay?" she asked. I could hear she was concerned, but I couldn't speak.

I kept my eyes closed and my fists tight against the sheets. I tried to speak, but my lips moved without sound. I felt her release me and then move across the bed.

Her warm hands rubbed gently up and down my cheeks. "Edward? Are you okay?" she begged.

I could smell the tears forming in her eyes and I felt awful for hurting her this way. It wasn't fair to either of us. I had to talk to her or she would just get more upset. I clenched my jaw and slowly opened my eyes. I reached out to touch her face, my entire arm trembling from the effort.

Bella grabbed my wrist and pressed my hand tightly against her face. "I'm so sorry for whatever I did. Are you okay?" she cried.

I chuckled at her, trying to relax her. My voice was deep and husky as I spoke, not quite steady yet. "Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm okay. I just…I need a moment to rest."

"Too new?" she asked. I felt her body relax and was grateful. She practically collapsed across my chest, nestling her nose against my neck.

I put an arm around her and squeezed gently. "A little."

"I really am sorry, Edward," she whispered as she kissed my neck.

This sweet angel was apologizing for my lack of control. "There's really no need for you to be sorry. It was…unexpected and I…"

She sat up and looked at me, curiosity burning in her brown eyes. "And what?"

"It's a little embarrassing," I said. If I could blush, I would have matched her brightest shade of red. What would she think of me when I told her of my desires?

"So. I'm embarrassed all the time and you still get me to tell you things."

She had a point with that, but I was still afraid of her reaction to the depth of my feelings for her. "Bella, I don't want you to think badly of me."

She put her hands on the sides of my face and forced me to look into her eyes. "Never," she fiercely whispered.

Bella was my wife now and she had a right to know my thoughts, even if they scared her. "Obviously I've wanted you for a long time now. Ever since the day in the meadow, when I told you the deal was off, it's been even harder to stay in control."

She frowned, her beautiful lips tugging down at the corners. "I thought things had gotten better. That my blood didn't bother you so much. You even fixed my hand when we were preparing the clearing."

I smiled as I pulled her down to me—I just had to kiss away that frown. "Bella, it's not your blood. I want your body, all of it. I want to touch you, and kiss you, and taste every single inch of you."

She shivered at my words and it gave me the courage I needed to continue. "My mind is only thinking of things that a man and woman can do together. Part of me is nervous because I've never done this before or felt this way before. That other part is instinctual and knows exactly what to do. I love the sounds you make when we're together and I want to fill our room, this house, with those sounds. I want to show you just how much I love you, Bella. But I'm scared of getting too wrapped up in the moment, not paying enough attention and accidentally hurting you. It's slightly easier when I'm touching you because I can watch your face and be sure that you're not in pain. I can focus easier on listening to your breathing and your heart rate. But, Bella, when you touch me…I can't do anything."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as her tears flowed freely. "I never wanted to hurt you."

I sat up enough so that I could wipe and kiss away her tears. She shouldn't be crying. I was horrible for making her feel so awful on her wedding night. "Bella, you didn't hurt me. I must not be explaining this correctly. Bella, when you touch me, it feels so wonderful, that I can't think or speak. Feeling so…_lost_ in pleasure makes me worry that I'm not paying enough attention to keep you safe."

"But I don't want you to be worried about anything. I just want you to feel how much I love you," she sobbed. She nearly broke my heart.

"Oh, but I do, Bella. Every time you hug me, or kiss me, or giggle for me," I whispered. I lifted her chin until she was looking at my face. "You love me very much." I needed her to believe I understood and that she didn't have to prove herself any further to me.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "You have _no_ idea!"

"My sweet Bella," I said against her lips. "I have _every_ idea. Your lips, and fingers, and hands have been showing me."

She pulled away and looked down at the bed. "Should we stop?" she asked, staring at her fingers.

_Stop_? Was she crazy? I never wanted to stop touching the beautiful creature before me. I rolled us so that she was underneath me, feeling my weight just a little. I prayed she wasn't really serious. "Do you want to?" I asked.

"No, but I don't want to worry you or hurt you, either."

Relief flooded me. She did want to keep going—she was only worried about me. How I loved this woman for the strength of her caring. "Why don't we slow things back down and see what happens?" I asked.

Bella smiled at me and it was the same one from first thing this morning when she'd talked about marrying me. And just like then, my breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful in all ways and she was my wife. "I like that idea," she whispered.

I gently pulled her against me until we were on our knees, facing each other. I brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

She smiled as she pressed her lips to mine. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

I kissed her neck and ran my fingers down her spine. She rewarded me with the shivers I loved to watch run through her. I kept on rubbing her back as I moved my kisses to her collarbone. As I moved down to her beautiful breasts, her heart rate and breathing quickened. I wrapped her lips in mine again, wanting to allow her to calm a little before I touched her.

As I gently grazed a finger along her overheated area, her entire body quivered in my hands. I stopped rubbing her back and used the hand to lightly press her against my chest. I used the kiss to distract her as I slowly slid a finger into her. I must have been doing it correctly because she bit my bottom lip, tugging on it tightly before letting it go. I smiled against her lips and pulled away to see her face. She had a light sheen to her entire body and her eyes were sparkling with desire and passion. He lips were wet and slightly swollen from all of the kissing—she was breathtaking.

I pulled the finger out then pushed it in again, enjoying the way her eyes closed and her body slumped against mine. I repeated the process, adding a second finger, and she bit my shoulder, trying to muffle her cries. I was amazed that two people who knew nothing about sex could make each other feel this way.

"Is this okay for you, Bella?" I whispered, kissing her neck. I had to be very careful not to hurt her and seemed to be managing it just fine so far.

She couldn't speak—she just nodded her head weakly.

I forced myself to focus on the music and make my rhythm follow it, not wanting to rush her. I wanted to torture her in beautiful ways for as long as possible. It must not have been enough for my Bella though. She rocked her hips hard against my hand, urging me to give her more. I was powerless to resist her demands; I pulled my fingers out gently and she whimpered against my chest.

"Ssh, Bella," I whispered. "I'm not done yet."


	17. 17 Lemon WedNightP3

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Wedding Night – Part 3 (Lemon)**

_End of P2: "Ssh, Bella. I'm not done yet."_

He gently laid me on the pillows, kissing me softly on the lips before trailing a line of kisses from my chin down to my "special place", as my mom called it during our talks. I nearly giggled, but I caught myself before it escaped. What was I doing thinking of Renee at a time like this?

He gently opened my legs wider and blew against me. I cannot begin to describe the feel of his icy breath against my overheated skin. I closed my eyes and arched my back, pushing my head further into the pillow. It was torture to feel so many things at once, but I never wanted him to stop.

As soon as my back relaxed, I found it arched once again. I cried out his name, not sure of how else to handle the sensation he was causing. Edward licked me again, inserting his tongue slightly. His mouth was over the most sensitive part as he gently nibbled and sucked. If I had been capable of speech, I might have tried to make a joke of this ironic situation. He was finally eating me, just not in the way he'd been afraid he would. Where had that thought come from? That sounded more like something Rosalie or Emmett would say to me. All of this attention from Edward was turning my mind very dirty. I was once again relieved that my mind was closed to him.

That was the last coherent thought I was capable of. Once Edward reinserted his fingers, everything fell away. There were only his lips and his fingers and the sounds I couldn't keep within me.

The fire grew and grew, until I worried that I would burst into flames. I was sure the only thing keeping me from combusting was Edward's icy touch. There was a sudden tightening in the pit of my stomach and then it burst. I grabbed Edward's shoulders as tightly as I could and screamed his name repeatedly as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over me. The fire slowly died out as my body shook from the force of my very first orgasm. Edward held me tightly and kissed my forehead repeatedly as I slowly came back down.

"Thank you," I whispered. My throat was scratchy from all of the heavy breathing and screaming.

"I'm glad I could do this for you," he said, kissing my closed eyes. "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Better than okay." We lay there quietly for a while. Both us were taking calming breaths, even though he really didn't need to. I thought back over everything that had happened since I had stepped out of the bathroom. I felt that now familiar fire starting up again. "Edward?"

"Yes, Love?" he whispered against my neck.

"Do you…would you…"

He looked up at me, most likely trying to pick the question from my freaky little brain. "Ask me anything, Bella. It will be yours."

"I was just wondering if you would like me to try touching you again." My cheeks burned with my blush. I knew it was silly to be embarrassed about a question after what we had just shared, but I couldn't help it. He looked a little shocked at my question and I wanted to ease his worry. "Only if you think you'll be okay. I don't want you to agree to anything unless you want it."

He tried to compose his face, but I could see the desire building up in his eyes again. "Do you want to touch me?"

"Very much!" I whispered against his lips. I heard him make a noise, but it was new and I couldn't quite decide on what it was. "Edward, what was that noise you just made?"

"Um…" He smiled a sheepish grin at me and looked away. I swear he would have been blushing if he'd been able to.

"Edward?" I put my hands on his face and turned him so that he was looking at me again. "What was it?" I tried to make my voice smooth and seductive like his.

It must have worked at least a little because he answered me. I would have missed it if I hadn't been paying such close attention since it was more a breath than a whisper. "I was purring."

"Have you ever done that before?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

He buried his face against my neck. "Some, but never that loud."

"When?"

"Always with you."

"And before me?"

"Never."

"I like it."

He lifted his head up and stared at me as if I'd hit my head.

"I think it's extremely sexy and I love that I'm the only one you do it for." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him deeply and thoroughly. My husband was purring for me. What more could a girl ask for? I wanted to make him feel as pleased and happy as I was. I broke our kiss and ran a hand across his cheek. "Could I please touch you again?"

His face was serious, but he nodded his head and lay down on the bed.

"If I move too fast, just tell me," I cautioned him.

He nodded his head again and closed his eyes. I stayed kneeling beside him, not wanting to over-stimulate him by sitting on him. I left a trail of kisses and bites from under his chin to the bottom of his stomach. I ran my hands up his legs, feeling every muscle in his calves and thighs. I softly blew against his member and his entire body twitched. I repeated the whole process three times, letting him get used to the sensations. He was breathing evenly, but heavily and he kept his hands behind his head with his eyes closed.

"Edward, I'm going to change my position," I whispered. I waited for him to nod his head then gently climbed up and straddled him. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips against mine. I let out my own soft moan and gently pressed myself against him, lying down so that every inch of our naked bodies touched. I hugged him around the waist and pushed my hips tighter against him. I thought it best to just lay there and let him get used to the feel of it all. The close contact was causing me to throb involuntarily against him and he must have felt it because he stiffened considerably.

I slowly sat up and started kissing, sucking, and biting my way across and down his chest. His breathing was erratic as he purred and moaned with each touch. I slowly scooted down, keeping as much of our bodies touching as I could.

He tasted amazing and the only thing I wanted in the world was to please him. I licked him from his base to his tip and his body shook as he growled softly. I checked his face and his hands, happy to see he was still fairly relaxed. I licked the entire tip, carefully inserting my tongue a little as he had done to me. He moaned my name and I felt the sheets move beneath us as he gripped them tightly. I sat up a little and rubbed his thighs and upper legs, trying to calm him.

When his grip relaxed, I took him in my hand. I started off gently moving him up and down, but applied more pressure with each stroke. His breathing was heavy again, but he wasn't making those wonderful sounds anymore. I leaned closer and put him in my mouth, while still stroking him. My name flew loudly from his lips, but I could tell he was okay since his grip didn't tighten on the sheets.

The faster I moved, the more he purred and moaned, and he never once seemed like he was close to being out of control. I was enjoying doing this for him and tasting him in this way. I became a little worried when his body stiffened, but quickly figured out from his panting that he was very close.

"Bella, stop," he whispered.

I let him go and sat up, very curious as to why he was stopping me. "Edward?"

He pulled me close and rested his cheek against mine. "You can't keep doing that."

"Why not?"

"It's uncomfortable for _me_ to swallow my venom. I don't know what it would do to you."

I pulled myself up so I could look at his face. "But…" I tried to protest, but he placed a finger over my lips.

"Only your hand, but only if you want," he said.

I smiled and kissed his lips softly. I stretched out so that I could grip him and kiss his chest at the same time. It wasn't long before he reached his release. His first orgasm was a wonderful thing to be a part of as he shivered and purred, his legs jerking slightly.

He softly kissed the top of my head and whispered. "Thank you."

I kissed his lips softly. "Anything for you."

I climbed off the bed and went to his bathroom. I grabbed a small washcloth, warmed it under the water, and went back out to him. Just cleaning him up made my stomach feel like it was on fire once again.

After putting the towel away, I crawled up and sat on his lap. I wiggled my hips, trying to get comfortable and felt him stiffen against me. "Edward." I hadn't meant for it to come out as a moan.

He rolled us so that he was on top, looking down at me. There was too much space between us so I grabbed his hips and jerked him against me. We both moaned, calling out to each other. He leaned down and kissed me desperately, quickly, begging with his tongue for more. I opened my mouth slightly and he darted in, stroking my tongue lovingly. I returned the gesture and before long, we were both gasping for air once again.

His eyes held so much love and desire and passion for me that I just stared at him. "Breathe, Bella," he whispered.

I pulled in as much air as I could, trying to keep myself from being dazzled any further. I grinned up at my beautiful husband. "You always take my breath away."

He rubbed our lips together softly. "As you do mine."

I pushed myself against him so that every part was touching again. "Edward."

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. "Please. Make love to me."

He gave me another passionate kiss, only stopping for me to breathe. He positioned himself at my entrance, making sure to rest his weight on his elbows. I lifted my hips up to meet him and his tip slid right in. We both moaned at the feel of it—it was unbelievably pleasurable.

"I'm going to push forward," he warned. He slowly slid into me, both of us moaning along the way. He stopped and I could feel that there was something blocking him. "Bella, when I push forward, it's going to hurt you since this is your first time."

According to my mother, Edward was at "my barrier" and it would tear away, probably causing me to bleed. She had told me it would only hurt for a little while and I really hoped she was right. I nodded my head, letting him know it was okay. I felt it rip away and it was just as painful as I'd heard. I cried out, even though I had tried not to. I felt a tear fall from my eye then I felt Edward kiss it away.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered, kissing my cheeks.

"There was really no way around it, Edward. It's okay," I sniffled.

"Is it very painful?"

"It's starting to fade some. Could you…"

He didn't make me finish the sentence. He understood what I was asking for and very gently and slowly pushed further in.

I moaned and he stopped moving, completely still in only the way Edward could be. I looked up at him. "No, it's okay. That felt much better."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. His movements were slow and deep, as graceful as everything else about him. After the initial pain, it was all pleasure and I started moving my hips to match his. I would get married a thousand times just to be able to feel this. With each thrust, he slid further into me and I couldn't get enough. I ran my nails across his back as he kissed and sucked on my breasts.

The tightening was starting again as the fire roared in the pit of my stomach. "Faster!" I begged through my panting.

Edward willingly obliged, using my hips to pull me tighter against him. Every moan from my lips was his name. I tried to listen to him, but I couldn't hear over the beating of my heart. With every push and pull, he went deeper and deeper into me. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I felt like I had a fever and I knew I was sweating. My head rolled from side to side and I bit down on my lip. He must have noticed because he wrapped his lips around mine, nibbling on my lip himself. I moaned his name into his mouth as I reached my climax. He gripped my hips tighter and pushed into me completely and we came together.

He collapsed onto me, both of us panting hard for every breath. After a while, he leaned up and started kissing every part of my face. "Bella."

"See, you didn't hurt me," I whispered. I still had my eyes closed, just resting and listening to our breathing.

He was still in me as he rolled us so that I was on top. "I'm very grateful that I didn't."

I pressed down slightly and felt him harden inside of me. The fire ignited once more and I briefly wondered where all of this energy was coming from. I sat up, pressing my palms against his chest for leverage. I smiled at him. "What a wedding night!"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "And you didn't want to marry me," he teased, his voice soft and velvety.

I giggled, but it turned into more of a moan as we moved against each other. I looked down at him to see his desire burning in his warm golden eyes again. I pressed a little harder against him.

"Are you sure?" he purred.

How could he possibly expect any answer other than "yes" with him purring like that? I had forgotten how to speak again, so I just nodded my head. He grabbed my hips and helped me move up and down on him. He could go much deeper in this position and he did—it was beyond blissful. I was married to my true love, it was our wedding night, and we were making love to each other.

I thought briefly of the change that would soon be happening. I wondered if I would be able to purr for him, if it would excite him in the same way. I also wondered if _this_, our joining together as one, would be better with both of us as vampires. I decided it most definitely would have to be; Edward wouldn't have to hold back, or worry, or focus at all. He would be free to completely enjoy the experience. I was excited—I couldn't wait to change and give that freedom to him.

We moved perfectly together, fitting each other exactly, our breathing and moaning matched as well. We were truly meant only for each other, to be together forever. We rose up together, peaked together and came crashing down together. I prayed it would never be any other way.

He gently lifted me off of him, rolling us onto our sides and cradling me against his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "Sleep, Bella."

I didn't need any more encouragement or even my lullaby. I was very happily exhausted. I closed my eyes and drifted off in the arms of my angel, my husband.


	18. 18 Next Morning

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**The Next Morning**

I was having a wonderful dream. In it, I had walked down the aisle without tripping; I had said my vows without stuttering; I had married my Edward and then danced the night away with his family and my few friends; We had tried and succeeded, many times. I couldn't help but grin at this wonderful dream.

I felt the slightest pressure on my forehead. I wrinkled my forehead, aggravated that anything would try to wake me from this beautiful dream.

I felt an icy wind near my ear and heard a soft velvety whisper. "Good morning, my beautiful wife."

I turned toward the voice and snuggled against something cold and hard, still not ready to stop this dream. I knew my wedding would be nothing like it. I would probably trip so much in the heels Alice had for me that Edward really would get tired of saving me.

The whisper came again. "Bella. Wake up, Angel." A gentle kiss was placed on my jaw then my lips.

I groaned softly as I rolled onto my back. I stretched out as much as possible, keeping my eyes tightly closed. After stretching for as long as I could stand, I relaxed back into the bed and my pillow. I cracked one eye open and saw Edward watching me, my favorite crooked smile on his lips. I opened the other eye and smiled at him as I grabbed his arm and pulled myself back to his chest. "Morning," I mumbled against him.

He chuckled lightly. "It just turned afternoon, actually."

I lifted my head and kissed his chin. "Sorry. I guess I was more worn out from all the wedding planning than I thought."

Edward looked down at me, humor shining in his beautiful golden eyes. "Wedding planning?"

"Yep," I yawned. "Too bad it won't turn out anything like the dream I just had."

Edward chuckled again and I focused my full attention on his face. His body was gently shaking from the laughter he was holding back.

"What?" I demanded. "What's so funny, Edward Cullen?"

He grabbed me up and pulled me tightly to him, whispering in my ear. "_You_, Isabella Cullen." He leaned back and stared at me.

I knew I was missing something, but I wasn't sure what it was. He lifted his hand and ran it across my cheek and down to my jaw. I saw the sunlight bounce off his hand, but this was different from the usual glittering diamond effect I was used to seeing. I grabbed his hand and held it up in front of my face. I could see my eyes reflected in the shiny surface of his wedding band. I looked up at Edward, my eyes wide, needing confirmation.

"It wasn't a dream," he softly said, leaning in to kiss me.

As much as I was enjoying our kiss, I had to break it. "Edward, did all of it happen?"

"If by all you mean our _very_ pleasurable wedding night, then yes." His voice was so passionate and seductive. He chuckled at me once again. "Breathe Bella."

I did as I was told, grinning up at my husband. "Wow."

"Wow, indeed," he laughed. "Emmett and Jasper are waiting to torture me while Rosalie and Alice want a complete and detailed briefing."

"Oh, no!" I groaned, burying my face into his chest. "Do we have to?"

"It's part of the package deal of life as a Cullen," he chuckled.

"Can I at least have breakfast first?" I whined.

"What would you like?"

"Something simple. Fruit maybe."

"I'll go downstairs and bring it up to you. Once you step foot out of this door, I cannot protect you from them."

"When I do step out, will I ever see you again?" I teased.

He smiled as he kissed me softly. "They have two hours. After that, I'm coming in to get you."

I giggled at the idea of Edward barging in and stealing me away from my sisters. I wondered if he would scoop me up or just toss me over a shoulder. Scooping me up would be very sweet, but something about the whole shoulder thing seemed like more fun.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing much."

"Really? Why are you laughing that way then?"

I giggled again, unable to help myself. I had just pictured myself slapping Edward on the butt as he carried me away over his shoulder. "I was just trying to picture you stealing me away from Alice and Rose."

"And how did I steal you?" he purred.

I felt hot all over at the sound of his purring. Why did he get to affect me that way? I tried to remember what we were talking about before. "Um…"

He moved so that I was looking directly into his beautiful topaz eyes. The look of desire in them made me forget to breathe again. He noticed and chuckled. "Breathe Bella."

"Not fair!" I gasped.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "What's not fair?"

"You can dazzle me so many ways and I have no way to do that to you."

"You're wrong," he said, kissing my neck. "_Every_ thing about you dazzles me constantly." He trailed his kisses up to my jaw and across my cheek. He looked into my eyes again. "Now tell me, Bella. How did I steal you?"

"You barged in and tossed me over your shoulder," I whispered, staring at his lips as they came closer to mine.

He kissed me with the same passion from last night, wrapping our tongues together as he rubbed his hands along my sides. When he finally let me up for a breath, he was grinning at me again.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking it would be nice if your chat with my sisters ran a little long."

"Of course you would," I said, trying to scowl at him. "Weren't we talking about breakfast before?"

"Fruit?" he asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Yes. I need my human moment anyway," I said. He kissed my forehead and left the room.

I slowly crawled across the bed and made my way into the bathroom. I stopped and looked into the mirror. Edward had slipped one of his shirts on me sometime in the night, probably trying to keep me warm. I tried to see if there was anything that looked different about me today. It almost seemed like there should have been something. After all, I woke up yesterday an innocent girl, but woke up this morning as Edward's wife, in every way possible.

I sighed as I turned toward the shower. It would be best to get the interrogation over with so that I could spend the rest of the evening with Edward. I smirked at the thought of what Emmett and Jasper had in store for my husband. Alice had told me it wasn't going to be pretty. Esme was going to need some spackle and paint for the living room wall before it was over. I stepped under the spray of the hot water, feeling lucky to have such a wonderful family.


	19. 19 Sisterly Chat

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Sisterly Chat**

I was sitting in the chair Alice had thoughtfully added to Edward's bathroom for me. My brush was trying to combat the tangles in my hair while my mind seemed to be thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. I was glad to know that yesterday had not been a dream, but shocked that such a happy day had occurred for me. Then I thought about how my parents would never know how unbelievably happy I was to marry Edward. I was alternating between anger and hurt over their decisions. I tried to feel pity for them the way that Edward did, but I couldn't, not yet.

I sat there, just holding the brush loosely in my hand, my head tilted as if listening for something. I thought of Charlie—I thought of him the way he was when I'd first moved to Forks, so happy to have me around. I remembered his face when I got back from Phoenix and he'd seen my cast for the first time. And then I pictured him on the morning when I'd returned from Italy, when I was explaining cliff diving. I had put him through so much in such a short time. I wasn't sure that I even had a right to be upset with him. It was probably selfish of me to expect him to accept the engagement without a fight.

I looked up into the mirror, noticing my eyes…my mother's eyes. Renee's lack of understanding truly hurt. Edward had once asked me if I thought my mother would show me the same understanding that I gave her and Phil. I had told him that I hoped so, but that it would be different since she was the mother. I guess I'd just always believed she would at least be there for me as a friend, if not an accepting mother.

I felt two icy hands on my shoulders and looked up into the mirror to see Edward watching me. The smile on his face never touched his pained eyes. I kissed the hand on my right shoulder and tried to smile at his reflection. He took the brush from my hand and gently started to comb out my hair for me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the brush and his hand gliding down my hair.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" he whispered.

"Not now, please," I begged.

He kissed the top of my head. "I only ask because I love you."

"I know," I said. "Later. Right now, I just want to spend my time with you before Alice takes me away for my debriefing."

I heard him put down the brush and I felt the chair spin slightly. I opened my eyes to find him kneeling before me, his hands on my legs. "I brought you some fruit and yogurt. Are you hungry?"

I smiled and nodded my head. He took my hand, helped me out of the chair, and led me back into his room. He grabbed the plate of food from his bed as he pulled me toward the couch. He stretched out across the sofa and pulled me down on top, my back resting against his chest. He handed me my plate then wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his head resting against the nape of my neck. He stayed that way, letting the quiet take over the room while I ate.

When I finished, I turned, flinging my legs over his and dangling them off the front of the couch. He rubbed my back as he stared into my eyes.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For just letting me sit here with you."

"Did it help?" he asked.

I noticed the worry in his eyes and felt guilty for putting it there. "Immensely." I pressed my hand against his cheek. "Please don't worry. It's nothing bad. I'm just…working something out. I'll tell you all about it once I figure it out myself."

A knock at the door drew our attention away from each other. "Come in, Alice," Edward said softly.

The door opened and my pixie-like sister bounced in and onto the bed. "Afternoon, Newlyweds!"

I giggled at her glee. "Afternoon, Alice. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Nothing much. I was hoping you would feel up to taking a walk, Bella." She tried to keep her face blank, but I could see the excitement burning in her eyes.

"With Rose and you?" I asked, grinning.

"Yep," she giggled. She jumped down between the bed and couch, grabbing my arm. "And since you're already dressed perfectly for it, let's go."

"At least let me say goodbye to my husband first, Alice," I said.

"Oh, fine," she pouted, releasing my arm. "But don't take too long." She skipped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you ready for her?" Edward chuckled.

"Nope," I sighed, turning to face him more. "But keeping her waiting will only make it worse. Give me a goodbye kiss, Husband."

"As you wish, Wife," he whispered.

I was expecting soft and gentle, but what I got was a reason to hurry back to my husband and our room. I didn't mind one bit. When I could breathe normally again, I stood up, tugging his hand so that he would get up too. "Let's not keep them waiting any longer."

He hugged me around the waist, kissing my neck as we maneuvered toward the door. "Are you sure? We could jump through the window and sneak away."

"As enticing as that sounds, they would just track us down, making it worse." I thought of the hole that was to become part of the wall and poor Esme having to fix it. "Edward, please promise that you'll at least attempt to keep your temper."

"For you," he whispered against my neck. "Anything."

"I like the way that sounds. Just remember, two hours tops! After that, you had better come rescue me."

I pulled the door open and he turned me around to face him. "Only if you promise to do me the same favor," he said.

I quickly kissed his lips. "Absolutely." I was going to hug him, but Emmett and Jasper appeared out of nowhere and practically pushed Edward down the stairs. He flashed me a smile over his shoulder as he let his brothers lead him away. I sighed heavily and started down the stairs to Alice's room.

I had lifted my hand to knock on the door, but it swung open on its own, revealing two vampires with two very wicked grins.

"Ready for that walk?" Alice chirped.

"Sure," I said, trying to smile. I didn't want to be melancholy; I really did want to have fun with my sisters.

We walked down the stairs, out the front door and down the driveway. We were nearly to the road before anyone spoke.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, just feeling a little tired today. Thank you guys again for everything." I thought about when I first woke up and laughed.

"What is it?" Rose asked, grinning.

"Yesterday was so perfect that I woke up positive it was all a dream. It took Edward a little while to convince me that it had really happened," I said, smiling for real this time.

"So does that mean that _all_ of yesterday was perfect?" Alice asked, winking.

I pushed myself against her playfully. "As if you hadn't already seen it!"

"Well, I didn't! Start talking, Bella," Rosalie commanded.

I looked back the way we had come from. "Are we far enough away that they can't hear us?"

"Yep!" Alice giggled.

I stopped and turned to face my sisters. "And neither of you have permission to ever repeat what I'm telling you to anyone. And before you say it, Alice, I know it's silly. I know Edward has to tell Emmett and Jasper something or they'll never leave him alone. I just wanted to say it for personal comfort."

Alice giggled and Rosalie snickered, but both nodded their heads in agreement.

"It was…a little awkward at first. I assume that's mainly because we were both so…inexperienced. And Edward was of course, worried out of his mind for my safety."

"Of course," Rose agreed with a smirk.

"That's not all he was out of his mind for," Alice giggled.

"I heard that," I teased, pretending to glare at Alice. "Anyway! He calmed down and found his confidence and…"

"And what?" my sisters screamed with frustration.

"I'm not sure how to explain it," I shrugged, fidgeting a little. I wasn't sure how to explain this, but I knew I had to say something.

"Bella, if you had only one word to describe Edward last night, what would it be?" Rosalie asked, putting a hand on my shoulder to ease my tension.

"Attentive!" I said more forcefully than I had intended.

Rosalie and Alice were laughing and holding onto each other for support.

I blushed a furious shade of red and tried to hide inside my shirt. "You asked," I mumbled. I felt a tug on my shirt and slowly lifted my head.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. We just want to make sure you're okay and that things went well for you last night," Alice said softly.

"You're our sister, Bella," Rose added. "We have to look out for you."

"Everything was fine. Edward didn't hurt me at all," I said.

"Bella," Alice warned.

"Well that particular hurt wasn't his fault," I defended. "I would have been hurt by anyone, human or mythical, doing that."

"Mythical!" Rosalie chuckled. "That's a new word for describing a virgin vampire who's addicted to your blood."

"Jeez, Rose," I whined. "Make him out to be a real perv, why don't you?"

"Lighten up, Bella!" Rosalie said. "We've been waiting a long time to make fun of Edward. A _really_ long time!"

"So was it an experience you would be interested in repeating?" Alice asked.

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to pretend she didn't already know. "Yes."

Rosalie and Alice exchanged a strange look. "Was it what you hoped it would be? You weren't disappointed were you?" Rosalie asked.

"Not at all! It really was perfect," I assured my sisters.

"Have you and Edward talked about it?" Alice asked.

"No!" I squeaked. "Are we supposed to?"

"You should let him know your likes and dislikes and vice versa," Rosalie said.

"And any fantasies you might want fulfilled," Alice added, winking at me.

I blushed hard again. I was really hoping the guys were at least being this embarrassing to Edward. It wouldn't be fair for me to be the only one uncomfortable today. "I don't have any that I know of Alice."

"Thank you for being such a willing participant, Bella," Alice chuckled. "Edward isn't being nearly as cooperative."

"He should know by now that Emmett won't let up until he gets his answers," Rosalie said.

"Well, now that I've spilled my guts to you both, I assume a shopping trip is not far behind," I teased, grinning at my sisters.

"Now that you mention it," Alice said. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind a short trip up to Port Angeles today."

"How long will we be?" I asked.

"Not too long," Rose said. "Do you and Edward have plans today?"

"Not exactly," I grinned. "He had me promise that I would only leave him with Emmett and Jazz for two hours at the most."

"That leaves us an hour and a half. We've got plenty of time!" Alice assured me as she took my arm and led me back toward the house. I looked up and thought I saw her wink at Rosalie, but I couldn't be sure with my human eyesight. The girls weren't as in to the teasing as the boys so I figured I must have imagined it. One little shopping trip couldn't be too bad, I was sure of it.


	20. 20 Brotherly Torture

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Brotherly Torture**

Bella was reaching out to hug me, but before she could get her arms around me, Emmett and Jasper were pushing me down the stairs. I knew it wouldn't do any good to try and stop them, so I just turned and smiled at her. She was beautiful, but still sad. I wished that there was something I could do for her, but Alice had said this would happen.

My brothers pushed me into the backyard—I let them have their moment. When they stopped, grinning at me, I planted my feet and crossed my arms over my chest. I kept my face blank of all emotion. They would get their information eventually, but I wouldn't make it easy for them.

"Edward," Emmett chuckled. "How was the wedding night?"

"None of your business," I coolly replied.

"Come on, Edward," Jasper said. "We're your brothers. Confide in us."

"You know very well that I don't confide," I scowled.

"No," Emmett disagreed. "That was the old Eddie. New and Bella-improved Eddie talks. Now start talking."

"I hate that name!" I roared.

"He still seems frustrated, Jazz," Emmett continued, undeterred by my anger. "Maybe nothing happened last night. Maybe Bella turned him down. Or maybe he was too chicken!"

"He's just angry about the name," Jasper said. "He's not frustrated _that_ way anymore."

I silently cursed myself as I felt the grin pop out onto my face. I tried to make it blank again, but I was too late.

"No, No, Edward," Emmett laughed. "Too late! I saw the grin! Stop with the stoic gentleman thing and start talking."

"You're mistaken, Emmett," I said, looking off into the trees. I was hoping he was just bluffing about noticing. "And will you two please stop blocking your thoughts! The wedding is over. It's just annoying now."

"Edward," Jasper called as he moved in front of my face. "Your choices in this matter are simple."

"Really?" I asked, attempting to sound casual. "And what choices are those?"

Jasper grinned wickedly at me. "You tell us what we want to know."

"Or we ask the girls what Bella said and tease you relentlessly for two months with it," Emmett continued. '_I almost wish he would keep quiet_,' his mind finished.

I sighed in defeat. They would make good on their threats. They had before with other topics. "What do you want to know?"

"How the hell did you control yourself?" Emmett asked.

I glared at him, anger flooding me. "What the hell do you mean?"

'_Calm down, Edward!_' Jasper thought to me. "I think you misunderstood Emmett's question," he continued out loud.

"Maybe I didn't phrase it right," Emmett offered. "What I meant was, you have the control of a…God, for lack of a better term. I'm in awe of you."

That same stupid grin that got me into this mess in the first place crawled back over my face. I quickly got rid of it. "You give me too much credit."

"Did you lose control?" Jasper asked. '_We just want to make sure you and Bella are both okay_,' he added in his mind.

"Almost," I whispered, looking down at the ground. "But Bella knew and she calmed me down."

"Okay, now I'm in awe of _her_," Emmett said. His voice was soft and kind, allowing me to believe he really did mean what he was saying.

"_She_ calmed _you_ down," Jasper repeated in a reverent tone.

"Yes," I said, holding my head up, proud of my Bella.

Emmett's wicked grin returned. I knew what he wanted before he spoke the exact words, but I let him have his fun. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" I asked, pretending to not understand.

"Edward, your attempts to play stupid are wasting _your_ time, not ours," Jasper teased. "We have all day, but I'm sure you want to get back to Bella."

He had a point. It had only been thirty minutes, but I really did miss her. I tried to listen for Alice and Rosalie to see how badly they were teasing Bella, but I couldn't hear their thoughts. I shrugged, figuring they had walked far enough away to not worry about blocking me. I returned my attention to my eager brothers. "If either of you mention this to Bella or tease me about it in front of her, your lives will end."

Emmett held up his hands in surrender. "Calm down, Little Brother. As long as you don't give us a reason to use your words against you, we'll keep quiet."

"Fine!" I hissed. I took a deep breath and hoped they would keep their word. "It was…better than I ever imagined."

"That doesn't tell us much," Emmett said grinning. "Prudes such as you often lack the imagination required to conjure up…"

"No need to finish that, Emmett," I growled.

"Come on, Edward. A little honesty won't kill you," Jasper teased.

"But we might if you don't start talking!" Emmett added.

"Why are you both so interested in my…personal life?" I asked.

"See!" exclaimed Emmett. "What did I say? There's no way that virgin mind of yours had any interesting daydreams going on. You can't even say the word."

"I can say it. I'm just not as crass as you are," I replied.

"Edward, just stop stalling and tell us," Jasper said.

"Yes, Ed-ward! Did you like what went on between you and Bella last night?" Emmett smirked.

"Yes," I answered, hoping desperately that Emmett would be satisfied.

"Did Bella enjoy?" Emmett teased.

"I'm fairly certain of that," I grinned. I smacked myself in the forehead. "She'll kill me if she ever finds out I said that."

"Only been married for a day and Eddie's already worried about her killing him," Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett, we can't keep him calm if you keep calling him that," Jasper warned. He had a hand on my chest, holding me back from my brother. I relaxed, letting Jasper influence me and calm me.

"Let him go, Jazz," Emmett snorted. "With any luck, he's still too tired from pleasing Bella to be much of a threat."

"Edward, I have a question," Jasper said, turning to face me and trying to block Emmett from my line of sight. "Why are you letting me calm you?"

"I thought that's what you wanted," I replied, a little confused by his question. I leaned back and stopped trying to get past him.

"It is, but usually, you block me." Jasper watched me closely, trying to figure out my acceptance of his influence.

"I promised Bella," I said, folding my arms in front of my chest again.

"Promised her what?" Emmett teased. "Another round?"

"That I would try to keep my temper," I answered, glaring at my brother. "You're not making it easy."

"Wow," Jasper said, folding himself onto the ground.

Emmett and I followed and sat near him. "Wow, what?" I asked. I was unable to get a clear understanding from the fractured thoughts running across his mind.

"I know that you two love each other. I can feel that. But, it was still hard to understand the reactions you both have when you're apart. I expect to feel that way about Alice because of what we are. But with you and Bella…well, you keeping your temper like this for her is like me following this lifestyle for Alice."

"Interesting," Emmett chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"If she loves you this much now and has this much control over you, what's she going to be like when she's one of us?" Emmett questioned.

"Part of me still wishes I didn't have to find out," I sighed.

"Edward, you have to stop feeling guilty about this," Jasper said. "It's not selfish to love her enough to want to be with her forever. She wants it just as much as you do. There's nothing selfish about that kind of love."

"I worry about the actual change. I worry about staying in control and not hurting her anymore than I have to. I worry that the pain will be too much and when she wakes, she'll hate me." I was pouring my greatest fears out to my brothers and I couldn't seem to stop. "I worry that she'll think us both monsters the first time she has to hunt. I worry that she'll regret leaving her family behind and that she'll hate me for it."

Jasper soothed my anxiety away as he touched my shoulder. "You worry too much."

Emmett patted me on the back. "Edward, none of those things will happen. You'll change her and make her your equal. You'll love each other more every day. You'll be inseparable and happier than you ever dreamed."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him. I wanted to believe so badly.

"It's how I feel every day about Rose," Emmett grinned. "I'll never regret her choice to keep me with her. A full human life would have been empty without her."

I nodded my head—there didn't seem to be anything I could say at that moment. They let me sit quietly, thinking over what they had shared with me.

Emmett was the first to break the silence. "So what was it like? How hard was it for you?"

I punched him hard in the shoulder. "None of your business."

"Don't start that again," laughed Emmett. "We've already given you your choices."

"If I tell you, will you really keep your promise and not mention this to anyone?" I asked.

Something about the serious expression on my face must have gotten through in a way my words didn't. My brothers sat up straight and solemnly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Controlling myself was both harder and easier than I thought. It depended more on the…_situation_ than I thought it would. It also gave me another reason to change her. It's too dangerous for her." I was speaking just above a whisper but I knew they heard me.

"Does that mean you'll be changing her soon?" Jasper asked.

"I have to talk to Carlisle about it first," I said. "But I think it will be very soon. Bella needs to deal with her parents first, though."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" Emmett asked.

"About what?" I questioned.

"Sex!" replied Emmett. "There's no way Bella will let you go back to just kissing."

"I'll figure something out," I said. "I'll find a way to—"

"No, you won't," Jasper interrupted. "Edward, listen to me very closely. Bella is your wife now. You don't have the luxury of using the protection thing to force your decisions on her. You have to share the decision making and the responsibility for the consequences. If you don't, you'll push her away, no matter how much she loves you."

"I agree with Jasper," Emmett said. "We told you yesterday that marriage makes it more complicated."

"The best thing for you to do is to talk to Bella about your worries and decide together what to do about them," Jasper continued. "If she could calm you down and help you find control last night, then she can certainly help you make the right decision for the both of you."

"What decision?" asked an angelic voice.

I looked up to see Bella, Alice, and Rosalie standing over us. Alice was trying not to giggle, Rosalie was smirking, and Bella had her hands on her hips with a sour expression on her face.

'_Take her upstairs and talk to her_,' came from Jasper.

I nodded to let him know I had heard his thought. I stood up and reached a hand out for Bella. "Could we go upstairs and talk?"


	21. 21 Talking

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Talking**

Rosalie and Alice _had_ been winking at each other—I was sure of that now as we drove back to our house. We had arrived quickly in Port Angeles, but had only visited one store. As soon as the car was parked, Alice and Rosalie drug me through the mall and straight into Victoria's Secret. My face had never turned so many different shades of red in all my life.

Rosalie picked on me, in a sisterly way, telling me how ridiculous I was being for being bashful. Alice just giggled and kept reminding me that she'd already seen this so I should just relax. It took a while, but I finally did. Once that happened, I actually had fun looking through the store, making fun of some of the more outlandish outfits. I did have to argue Alice and Rosalie down to five outfits instead of the twenty they tried to get away with.

We pulled up to the house and I realized just how anxious I was to see Edward again, to be with my husband. Shopping with my sisters had really brightened my mood. "Thanks," I said, smiling at my sisters.

"For what?" Rosalie asked, pulling our bags out of Alice's Porsche.

"Taking me shopping and talking with me. I was feeling…really sad even though I didn't want to and you both made me feel better."

"Why were you sad, Bella?" Alice asked, hugging me against her shoulder.

"I was thinking about Charlie and Renee earlier and it…I don't want to think about them. I really just want to keep feeling happy, like yesterday," I said.

"Bella, you're too kind and loving to not miss them and think about them," Rosalie said softly. She took my hand and gently squeezed it. "They still love you, they just don't understand."

I sighed and straightened myself up, smiling for my sisters. "I shouldn't be bothered by this right now. I'm home with my family and I just had an excellent shopping trip with my sisters."

"Let's go see where the boys are," Alice offered, holding my hand and pulling me toward the house.

"I wonder if Esme's started repairing the hole in the wall yet," Rosalie chuckled.

Alice opened the door and the three of us looked to the wall that she had seen busted in her vision. We stood there, rooted to our spots, gaping at the wall.

"Alice," I whispered. "What's going on?"

"Something changed," she replied, her voice muted by her awe.

"Did you warn Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I said loudly. I bit my bottom lip remembering what I did say. "I did ask him to try and keep his temper though."

"Wow!" Rosalie smirked.

"What?" I questioned, turning to face her. She grinned wider, but didn't say anything. "Alice?"

"Bella, he listened to you," Alice giggled. "He really did what you asked of him. That's why the wall is perfectly fine."

"And that's a big deal?" I wondered out loud.

"Very," Alice said, nodding her head.

"Edward has always had a very bad temper. He's really the only one of us that can ignore Jazz's calming influence," Alice explained. "There's no hole, so that means Edward didn't block Jazz. For him to not only keep his temper, but to allow Jazz to regulate it shows just how much he cares about pleasing you."

I smiled, happy that I was able to keep the wall in one piece. "I'm just glad Esme doesn't have to worry about the wall."

My sisters laughed as they took my arms into theirs and pulled me out into the backyard. We walked down the steps to find the boys sitting in a circle, still talking.

I heard Jasper's voice, but only caught the very end of what he was saying. "…then she can certainly help you make the right decision for the both of you."

"What decision?" I asked, watching Edward's face closely.

He was keeping his emotions hidden on purpose and it was aggravating me. I felt my hands go to my hips and my chin jut out. He was pushing my buttons and my stubbornness was setting in.

He nodded to Jasper and then stood up, reaching a hand out towards me. "Could we go upstairs and talk?" he asked.

His soft tone and pleading eyes softened my mood slightly. I let him have my hand and he led me back to the house. We walked up the stairs and into his room without speaking.

I sat on the couch and watched him pace his room. Whatever we were about to discuss was upsetting him. I was sad that he was upset, but getting angry about the pacing. I tried to be concerned about my mood swings and conflicting emotions, but it just wasn't happening.

"Edward!" I barked.

He winced at the tone and volume of my voice.

I sighed and continued in a calmer tone. "What's going on? You're going to pace a hole right through the floor."

He was in front of me in seconds, kneeling at my feet and holding my hands in his. "I need to discuss something with you, but I'm…reluctant."

"Why?" I asked, taking one of my hands and using it to push his hair away from his forehead.

His eyes were cautious as he stared at me. "I know you won't like my view point on the subject and I'm worried that it will keep you from hearing me out."

"Sounds like a very important subject then," I said, trying to ease some of his worry. "I can only promise to do my best to listen to you."

"It's about last night," he said, lowering his eyes toward the floor.

I tensed at his refusal to look at me more than his words. A thousand thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to figure out what the problem might be. One idea stood out above all others and I felt my eyes misting as I quietly whispered. "Was it that bad?" I was in his lap, facing him before I realized I had even moved.

"Bella," he scolded, stroking my cheeks with his hands. "How could you say such a thing?"

"You're obviously upset and you said it was about last night!" I yelled. "What else am I supposed to think?"

He kissed my lips softly, trying to calm me. "You're supposed to wait until I tell you what the problem is, not jump to conclusions, silly girl."

"Okay," I said, wiping my wet eyes harshly. "What's the problem?"

His mouth twitched, but he didn't speak. His eyes were sad and pained. "Bella, I'm the problem. My lack of control is the problem."

"What are you talking about? You were fine and you didn't hurt me at all."

He slowly shook his head and lowered his eyes. "I was only fine because of you, because you noticed I had lost it."

"That sounds more like a husband and wife helping each other out than a problem, Edward," I said, lowering my head and forcing him to look me in the eye. I put my hands up and held his face gently.

His sad golden eyes looked longingly into mine. "I love you, Bella. More than anything or anyone, you know that. I want to ask you to do something for me, knowing that I wish I didn't have to ask."

"Tell me what it is and I'll see if I can."

"I'm asking you to wait until I've changed you before we…before we make love again."

I sat there stunned. I lowered my hands from his face. His eyes roamed my face, trying to discover what I was thinking. How could he know if I didn't?

I looked closely at his eyes and they did show fear more than anything else. I knew that he was afraid of hurting me, but I wasn't sure if I could go all the way back to chaste kisses after sharing so much with him. I remembered my thoughts from last night about the change and about how it would give him freedom from his worries. I remembered how long it had taken me to get him to stop beating himself up for leaving me. I knew that if he hurt me in _that _way, it would be a very long time before he ever even tried to kiss me again. Last night was wonderful and I did enjoy it, but Edward not being so worried was more important.

"How many of the boundaries have to come back?" I asked quietly, hoping it wouldn't be too strict.

His shoulders relaxed slightly and he rubbed my arms, just above the elbows. "Not so many as before. We can still kiss the way we did last night and earlier today. And if you would like, I can do other things for you, like when we were practicing. But I would like to wait until you're changed for anything further."

"How long will it be before then?" I asked, burying my face in his chest.

He laid his cheek on top of my head. "I have to speak with Carlisle. It might be as soon as early next week. But, Bella, I really want you to take your time and not be in a rush for this. Make absolutely sure you have said every goodbye you feel you need to."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about changes, or goodbyes, or boundaries. I just wanted to be with him, to be calmed by his presence. He must have realized what I needed because he wrapped his arms around me without saying another word.


	22. 22 Worries

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Worries**

I heard my sister's conflicting thoughts long before I saw her. '_I hope Bella is okay. I hope Edward listened to what Jazz told him. It's not fair that her parents reacted this way. He has to let her help make the choice to wait. If only Charlie and Renee had just given Edward another chance. This does explain why I couldn't see them doing anything else._'

"Come in, Alice," I whispered so as not to wake Bella. She had fallen asleep in my lap and I was reluctant to move her.

Alice walked over and folded herself onto the floor next to the couch. She reached out and gently touched Bella's leg. "How is she?"

"Tired. I think more mentally than physically," I whispered. Bella snuggled tighter against me, mumbling incoherently. I kissed her head and whispered to her. "Sleep, Bella. You're safe and everything will be okay." I looked down at my sister and she was frowning.

"She's taking this so hard," Alice said softly. "I wish we could do something."

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure if she'll listen to me without thinking I have ulterior motives."

"What's your idea?" Alice asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I think Bella should write letters to the people she wants to say goodbye to."

"Charlie, Renee, and…"

I nodded my head. "And Jacob. If she writes them letters, she can say everything she won't be brave enough to say in person."

Alice beamed at me. "And they won't be able to hurt her with their angry words like they would if she were there in person."

"Exactly. But as I said, I think she'll believe I have other motives, especially where the boy is concerned."

"Have Esme present it to her then."

"Will it work?" I asked.

Alice closed her eyes and was very still for a long while. When she opened her eyes, she had a sad smile on her face. "Bella will listen to Esme and write the letters. It will soften Charlie and Renee's anger, but we'll be gone by then anyway. As for Jacob, I can't see what he'll do."

"And Bella?" I whispered, hugging my wife tighter against me.

"It will help her to heal before her change." We sat quietly for a while before Alice spoke again. "Did you talk with her like Jasper suggested?"

"I did. Thank him for me please." I smiled a little, thinking of how it had felt good to be so open with Bella.

"What was her reaction?"

I sighed. "She was a little upset, but she seemed to be understanding. I'm just sorry I had to ask her at all."

"Bella loves you. She would do anything for you."

"I know. I just wish she didn't have to do so much to be with me. It seems to me that she's paying an awfully high price."

"To her, they are all small sacrifices. They don't compare to the ones you make daily just to be with her. She has a large enough understanding of how hard this is for you. Her deepest desire is to be your equal so that you won't need to sacrifice anymore."

"I worry that she doesn't know what she's asking for." If I could have cried, I would have been. The very thought of Bella regretting her decision and rejecting me was immensely painful.

"I know your worries, brother," Alice said, putting a hand on my knee. "You worry because you love her. I love her too and I would never tell you things will be okay if I saw otherwise. I would never let either of you make a choice that would hurt the other. You are my brother and she is my sister."

"I am trying to have faith, Alice. Really, I am. Coming so close to loosing her once before, it just makes it harder for me to relax."

"Edward, what is it that you fear most? I know you say it's her rejection of you, but I feel that there's something more powerful making you act this way."

I looked closely at my sister. She and I had always been closer because of our gifts. She had always been understanding of me, even when I didn't deserve it. Could she understand this fear? "I worry that when she changes, she'll have a power that draws Aro's interest. I worry that he will send the Volturri to take her from me."

Alice smiled sadly at me. "I wish I could see those things for you, Edward. I won't be able to until she's changed. I can only promise you that our entire family will do all that we have to do to protect her and keep her with you."

"Bella will never allow it if she finds out Aro wants her. She'll go willingly, thinking she's protecting all of us."

"I agree that she's been prone to self-sacrifice in the past, but she's grown since then. Think of the conversation you had with her today. If you had talked to her about this before you left or even before the battle, I would imagine she would have refused your request. She would have argued that you have more control than you think. But she didn't. I think she thought about what you were asking for and why you asked it. I think she remembered how broke you felt when you first came back and saw her in pain through the minds of everyone who saw her hurt. Bella feels that giving you piece of mind is more important than anything else. If Aro takes an interest, I believe Bella will know that her place is by your side, no matter what the Volturri threaten."

"Thank you, Alice. I'm finding it strange…no, that's not the correct word. I find it _easier_ to confide in you and our siblings. Even Emmett has been helpful lately."

"We love you, Edward. We've only ever wanted for you to be happy."

"Would it be terrible of me to ask that we keep this between us for now? I know I'll eventually have to speak with Bella about it, but I would like to wait until after she deals with her parents."

"That should be fine. Just make sure you talk to her before you change her. You both need to be honest about your expectations and worries before you do this."

"Thank you, Alice," I said, watching her rise to her feet.

She lightly kissed my cheek. "You're my brother. I have to look out for you."


	23. 23 Goodbye Letters

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Goodbye Letters**

I was stretched out on my stomach across the bed, pretending to read Pride and Prejudice once again. Edward was out hunting with his brothers and sisters and wouldn't be back until late. Every time I tried to focus on the book in front of me, my mind wandered over to my problems with my parents, and to my best friend.

Edward had asked me to take my time and say goodbye before changing. I knew he was right, but I was having trouble deciding when and how. We'd been married a little over a week and I still hadn't received any word from them. Charlie was obviously the one I got my stubborn streak from, but Renee…I had always figured her short attention span would help us get past this quickly. And there was still Jacob to deal with. Edward had admitted to me a few days ago that he had sent an invitation to Jake. While I appreciated my husband's new found love of being completely honest with me, I was disappointed in him for keeping it a secret for so long. He was forgiven quickly though, as I find myself unable to stay mad at him for long.

I felt a gentle hand stroke my hair and I turned to see Esme sitting next to me. She smiled at me, but it was a sad smile. "Good afternoon, Mom." I had taken to calling Esme and Carlisle "mom" and "dad" over the past week. They seemed to enjoy it as much as I did.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked softly.

I moved to sit cross-legged on the bed and face her. "Sure. Why do you ask?"

"You've been very quiet the last few days. And if I'm not mistaken, you're still on the same chapter in your book."

I looked down at my open book and blushed. "You noticed."

"Yes. I'm a mother. It's my job to pay attention."

I looked up at her and sighed. "I've been thinking about goodbyes. I've been trying to decide how to do it. I don't think I'm brave enough to talk to them face to face or over the phone, even with Edward beside me. They'll yell at me and my temper will get out of hand and nothing I want to say will come out. I guess I'm a bit of a coward."

"No, Bella," she said, taking my hand in hers. "You are not a coward. You just want to spare everyone, including yourself, more pain. Words hurt more than we like, especially when we don't really mean them. It must be especially hard for you since you're not just saying goodbye, you're trying to relieve your parents of their fear and anger."

"Esme, I don't know how to do this!" Tears were escaping from my eyes and I tried to rub them away quickly.

"Can I offer you a suggestion, my sweet daughter?"

"Please," I said, getting myself under control.

"Think about what you really want to say, what you want them to know about you and the choices you are making. Write it down clearly and calmly."

"Letters?" I asked.

"Yes. In fact, I have some stationary that I can give you."

"I think I would like to try that."

Esme left and returned just as quickly. She handed me three sheets of thick stationary paper and a pen. "Take your time and be completely honest with yourself and them." She gently kissed my cheek and left me alone in my room.

I grabbed my book and moved to sit by the window. I put the book on my knee and the paper on top. I took the cap off the pen as I decided who I wanted to write to first. I decided Charlie would be the best and probably the easiest.

_Dear Dad,_

_I want you to know that I love you. I'm sorry for all of the pain and worry that I've caused you since moving in with you. I really hope that you don't regret having me with you, because I don't. I wish so much that things could have been easier for both of us. Please don't blame Edward for how things turned out. He was only trying to love me and protect me the best way he knew how. He's young, Dad. Young people make mistakes when they're trying to figure out right and wrong._

_I wish you could have been here for the wedding. It was beautiful. It was probably the single happiest day of my life so far. Something that wonderful can't be right or wrong, it just is. I don't blame you for not coming. You have your reasons for being angry. I still love you and I forgive you for the things you said before I left._

_Edward and I are moving soon to start college. It might be a really long time before I have a chance to talk to you or see you. Please know that I love you and I'm not avoiding you, I'm only living my life the best way I know how. Please don't worry about me. Edward will do that enough for the both of you. No matter how old I get or how far away I move, I'll always be your little girl._

_Love, Bella_

I reread the letter three times before admitting it was the best I could do. I took courage from having it done and decided to tackle Renee next. She was going to be tricky.

_Hi, Mom._

_I hope you and Phil are doing well. Edward and I are enjoying being married very much. It's not nearly as scary as you made it sound. I know you only did that to protect me. I know that you were afraid it would end like your marriage to Charlie and I would be hurt again. I'm sorry that you had to feel that worry for me. I wish that you could understand that you did raise me the right way, and that I do know what I'm doing. But I understand that it's a mother's right to worry._

_College starts up pretty soon. Since Edward, Alice, and I will be freshmen this year, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have decided that we should all move closer to the school. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are going to transfer so that we can all go to college together. If I forget to reply to any emails you might want to send me, please don't panic. It just means that I'm enjoying college and being a wife._

_I still love you and you're still my friend, even though you're angry with me right now. I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon. You have a right to your feelings. Please don't ever feel like you've been a bad mother, because you haven't. You can be a bit of a challenge at times, but it's part of your charm. Besides, I'll always be able to brag that I have such wonderful cooking skills from living with you. I love you, Mom. I just wanted you to know that._

_Love, Bella_

Just as I had suspected, my mother's letter was much harder than Charlie's. I was close to tears, but I didn't have time for that luxury right now. I needed to get Jake's letter done before either my courage faltered or Edward came home. I knew I would use his presence as an excuse to stop and leave it for another day, a day that would never really come. I owed Jake a goodbye for all he had done for me while Edward was away.

_What's up, Jake?_

_Hope you and the rest of the pack are doing okay. Please say 'hi' to Emily for me. I know that I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now. I know it's selfish, but I wanted to tell you goodbye. We'll be leaving soon for college and other things._

_Please believe me when I say that I am very happy being Edward's wife. I don't have a single doubt in my mind or heart that he's the man I'm supposed to be with. Things would be so much simpler for us all if we were all equal, but life's not fair. Instead of you being my brother and being happy for me, we are stuck with complications._

_I'll always think of you as my best friend, my own personal sun. I love you, Jake, but in a protective way, almost sisterly. I'm sorry that I hurt your heart. I want you to find someone who can return your love without hesitation, someone whose heart doesn't already belong to someone else. It's okay to forget me if you need to, Jake. I won't ever be mad at you for that. Just know that __I__ won't forget __you__._

_Your friend, Bella_

I read over each of my letters again, making sure I hadn't given away too much information, or left anything important out. I made sure I said all the important things—that I loved them, that I was happy with Edward, and that I would be okay and not to worry. I took my time folding the letters, watching the setting sun sparkle against my rings. Edward would be home soon.

I got up, taking some time to stretch my legs. I had sat in one position a little too long and my muscles ached. I grabbed the letters and went to find my mother. I could smell food and knew she would be in the kitchen.

"You're cooking for me?" I asked as I climbed onto a stool.

"I thought you might need a little comfort food," Esme said, smiling.

She put a cup of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich in front of me. "Thanks, Mom. This is perfect!" And I meant it—I was really happy.

She handed me a glass of milk, noticing my smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much!" I agreed. "Thank you for the idea." I slid the letters across the counter to her. "Would you mind mailing these for me?"

She scooped them up and slid them into her apron. "I will do it first thing tomorrow morning."

The backdoor opened as my family noisily returned from their trip. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were laughing loudly. Jasper was chuckling and Edward was smiling. It was the first time I had ever seen him completely relaxed with his siblings. He was usually upset with one of them for something they had said or thought.

His golden eyes landed on mine as he made his way to me. I smiled brightly and opened my arms to him. He scooped me up and kissed every inch of my face. He finally set me back on my stool, grinning happily at me. Alice and Rosalie chuckled while Emmett and Jasper pretended to be annoyed.

"How was your day, children?" Esme asked, smiling at her family.

"Pretty good," Emmett said.

"No complaints," Jasper added.

"It's been a long time since you've all gone together. Did you all have fun?" she questioned. I noticed she was watching Edward in particular.

"Yes, Esme. It was fun," he replied, noticing her look.

"Carlisle will be home soon. He was hoping that we could all spend the evening together watching a movie," Esme said.

"Do we have time for showers first?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I really don't want to stay in these clothes any longer than I have to," Alice added.

"You have time," Esme said, smiling. "All of you go and clean up, including you, Edward. Bella needs to finish her meal."

My sisters and brothers left the room without another word. Edward kissed my forehead then followed them out.

I started in on my sandwich and soup, noticing that I was actually really hungry. I ate in silence while Esme kept me company. I thought about my letters and the relief I felt from having finished them. I thought about Edward's streak of honesty lately. "Esme?" I whispered.

"Yes, Bella," she said, keeping her voice just as low.

"Do you think I need to let Edward see my letters?"

"Do you want him to?"

"I don't mind if he does, but I don't want him reading them and then thinking that I'm not ready."

"I think that reading them might have the opposite effect. I think Edward will know that you are truly saying the best goodbye, the one you want to say, and be reassured that you are ready." She pulled the letters out of her apron and handed them to me. "Decide for yourself. If you still want me to mail them, I can. But I think both of you would feel better if Edward mailed them for you."


	24. 24 Kiss of Death

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Kiss of Death**

I held Bella to me as tightly as possible without breaking her; I would be hurting her soon enough. Twilight was coming quicker than I wanted. She had said her goodbyes through letters and had even let me read them so I could no longer argue that she wasn't ready.

Carlisle was waiting outside of our room to help me close her wounds once I bit her. Alice and Esme offered to sit with me for as long as they could. Jasper would be staying in his room, but would do his best to help ease Bella's pain. Emmett and Rosalie would handle her first meal for me.

"Bella, I would like it if we talked about what's about to happen," I whispered.

"Sure," she replied, snuggling further against my chest.

"I would like for you to tell me what you expect to happen after it's over and if you have any worries." We had been working hard on being open and honest since the wedding, nearly three weeks ago. It was getting easier to confide in her all the time, making me feel closer to her. I needed that closeness now more than ever.

"Well, I expect that I won't be quite so clumsy. I worry that I'll still be a danger magnet though. I expect to be less breakable, but I worry that you'll be overprotective, only thinking of me as I have been. I expect that I'll need a lot of help in learning to live the way our family does. I worry that it will take a long time and that I might hurt someone accidentally. I expect to live happily at your side for eternity, but I worry that you'll always wonder if I regret my choices. Mostly, I expect to love you and worry that it won't be enough for you."

"Those are very good expectations and well-thought out worries, Bella. I may be slightly overprotective in the very beginning, but it will only be because I love you and need you with me so very much. I hope you will have patience with me until I can learn to relax and trust that you can handle yourself. You will need our help and it may take some time, but we will all watch out for you and keep you from hurting anyone. I won't lie to you. I probably will wonder if you regret it, especially on the days when you miss your human life. But as long as you tell me you love me, I'll be okay. Your love will always be enough because it is _everything_ to me." I kissed the top of her head and laid my cheek against it.

"What are your expectations and worries, Edward?"

"Much the same as yours. I worry that you will regret it and expect that you will hate me when you do. I worry that this life will be too hard for you since you are so sweet and loving, but I expect you to prove me wrong as you have done so often. But my greatest fear is that you will have a power and that you will leave me, trying to protect me from Aro and the Volturri. Bella, I could never survive that."

She pulled away and grabbed my face in her hands. She looked fierce, angry, and determined. "Edward, how could you even think that for a second? I love you and I do want to protect you and our family, but I would be useless to Aro without my husband by my side. No amount of threats from Aro or torture from Jane could will me to live without my soul, my heart, my only love." She kissed me as hard as she could, begging me with her soft lips to believe her words. Slowly, her kiss gentled and became sweeter. She pulled away and looked at me, smiling. "I love you too much to ever be away from you for more than a few hours. Besides, didn't you already prove that we can't protect each other by leaving?" she teased.

I kissed her forehead softly, looking towards the window wall of our room. "It's time, Bella."

She climbed off of my lap and lay down on the towels she had set out across the bed. "Remember! No regrets from you, my sweet husband. The pain means nothing to us, only our future together matters."

I stretched out next to her, touching her cheeks and relishing the warmth for the last time. I kissed her eyes, her cheeks and then her lips. I trailed my kisses to her jaw and down to her neck.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love you, Bella," I said against her neck. "I'll be here when you wake."

"Promise?"

"As you said, we cannot stand to be away from each other. I promise to be right next to you when you wake." I kissed her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I'm ready."

I prayed that she truly was. I kissed her neck once more then opened my mouth and bit her between her neck and shoulder. She whimpered slightly, and grabbed my arms. I focused on making sure I released as much venom as possible, hoping to shorten her transformation and ease her pain as much as possible. While I found her blood to be just as sweet and intoxicating as that first time, I was able to ignore it without worrying about my control. I slowly released her and settled her onto the bed. She smiled up at me, her forehead already coated in sweat.

I called to my father. "Carlisle."

He entered the room quietly, followed by Esme and Alice. Together, he and I stopped the bleeding and bandaged her neck.

"You need to do her wrists and ankles as well, Edward," Carlisle instructed me.

"She's very quiet," I noted.

"You must have given her a large dose of venom in her neck. She's resting now, but it won't last long, even with Jasper's help. You need to be quick, Edward," Carlisle instructed.

I bit her right wrist, then her left. I moved to the end of the bed and did the same to her ankles. Carlisle followed with more bandages. As he wrapped her left ankle, I noticed a change in her breathing. It was more rapid and she was starting to thrash on the bed.

"Edward, you will need to hold her still. Your venom is starting to burn for her. Sing to her and talk to her. It may help some," Carlisle told me. "We'll step outside for now, but we'll be back in a few hours."

"Alice," I called. "Please thank Jasper for me."

She smiled at me. "I will, Edward. Just remember, I've seen this part and she _will_ be fine."

I nodded my head and she closed the door gently. I looked down at my Bella, feeling both sorry for hurting her and excited at getting to be with her forever. I laid my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

I stayed that way throughout her change, only moving for Carlisle to examine her. I sang her lullaby and went over every interaction we had ever had with each other. I whispered words of love and encouragement to her, letting her know I was there. I made sure she knew who was visiting with her and what they were thinking. She was as brave as ever, hardly ever making more noise than a whimper.

When her heart stopped, I kissed her right were it used to beat. I let the family know and they all entered our room to wait. It wouldn't be long before Bella woke. I lay on my side next to her, holding her hand with mine. Esme sat behind me and took my other hand. Alice sat at the foot of the bed, vibrating with her anticipation while Jasper stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder to keep her under control. Emmett held Rosalie, leaning against the wall next to the door.

Carlisle stood near Bella's head, smiling at his family. '_We are blessed_' he thought, looking at each of us in turn.

"It won't be long now," Alice whispered.


	25. 25 Waking Up

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Waking Up**

Something was different. The pain had mostly gone away, but there was something else. It was too quiet. I wanted to giggle as I realized what it was, but couldn't seem to make any sounds. '_Silly Bella_' I told myself. It was quiet because my heart wasn't beating.

I could feel his hand wrapped in mine. I knew he hadn't left me once since my change had started. It had been a strange feeling, like something between waking and sleeping. Only, I had been awake and it was between the pain and his velvet voice that I resided. I tried to squeeze his hand back. It must have worked because I heard him whisper my name. I felt his breath blow against my ear and I realized what else was different. I had forgotten to breathe, again. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes.

I looked right into two beautiful topaz jewels. "Hello, Edward."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and looked up. I followed his gaze and saw Carlisle standing next to me. "Hi, Dad," I chuckled.

"Hello, Bella. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Glad to be awake," I replied. Edward helped me sit up and I looked around the room at my family. "Hi, guys!"

Alice launched herself at me and knocked me back against the bed. "Bella!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Hi, Alice."

She sat up grinning. "Sorry."

"No, you're not," I teased, letting Edward help me up again. "I missed you too." Esme leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello, my beautiful daughter," she said, caressing my cheek.

Edward wrapped me up into a tight hug and I was so happy not to have to tell him to let me breathe. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

I looked up and saw Jasper, holding Alice's hand. I crawled across the bed and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "Hello, Jasper! I get to do this now," I laughed.

Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulders and returned the hug, laughing with me. "Yes, you certainly do."

I let him go and turned toward Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was beaming and Rosalie was smiling timidly. I hopped off the bed without tripping and wrapped my arms around both of them. "Hello!" I chuckled.

"You say that a lot," Rosalie teased. "Did you forget the English language while you were out?"

I smiled brightly as Emmett ruffled my hair. "Glad to have you back, Squirt. But I am going to miss all the tripping and falling," he teased.

"Bella, are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nope," I chuckled, making sure to pop the "p" loudly. "Should I be?"

"Please sit down for a moment," Carlisle said, leading me to the bed. Edward pulled me up into his lap and faced me towards our father. "Do you feel any kind of burning in your throat?" Carlisle asked.

I took a moment to be still and make sure before I answered. "Very little."

"Interesting," was my father's only reply. "Emmett, would you get Bella something to drink?"

I watched as Emmett ran out of the room. "I saw that," I yelled happily. I looked up at Edward and he was smiling down at me. "I mean, I've seen you guys move out of the corner of my eye before, but never the full effect like just now."

Alice giggled at my reaction. "You're going to move that way now too, Bella."

"And hopefully without tripping," I chuckled.

"You seemed fairly coordinated as you went on your 'hello' tour," Rosalie teased.

"You know what I love most about you, Rose? It's your ability to make me feel loved even when you're poking fun at me."

My sister stuck her tongue out at me and I giggled.

Emmett walked into the room with a large cup and handed it to Carlisle. The smell of it hit me quickly and I pinched my nose, closing my eyes tightly. "Yuck!"

I could feel everyone staring at me. I slowly opened one eye and looked up at my father. He was grinning at me. I sat up straight, opening my other eye and letting go of my nose. The smell was strong and revolting.

"Bella, do you smell this?" Carlisle asked me, holding the cup out to me.

"Yes, and it stinks," I told him, shying away from the cup.

"So she doesn't like bear," Emmett shrugged. "Maybe something else will smell good to her."

"I doubt it," Carlisle smirked. "Our Bella is truly unique."

"You know that word rhymes with freak for a reason, right?" I asked, a sarcastic tone to my voice.

"You aren't a freak, Bella," Edward soothingly said. "You are slightly different and that's not a bad thing."

"But how can I be a good vampire when the thing I'm supposed to want smells bad to me?" I whined.

"Bella, take a sip and let me test a theory," Carlisle requested.

I couldn't deny my father so I took the cup from his hand, holding it in both of my mine. I took a small sip, surprised to find the texture was thicker than I thought it would be. It tasted strange, not really bad or good, just strange. I felt everyone watching me again.

"How did it taste, Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"It didn't really have a taste. But I noticed that the little burn in my throat is gone," I answered. I handed the cup back to him.

"You'll be fine, Bella," Carlisle assured me, patting my shoulder. "You'll most likely continue to be repulsed by the smell of all blood, but you'll be able to drink and sustain yourself without any problems."

"Does that mean I'll be able to be around humans sooner?" I asked.

"We'll have to test that under controlled circumstances, but possibly so," my father said.

"Well, why don't we all go downstairs and let Edward and Bella talk for a moment," Esme suggested, getting up off the bed. She ushered everyone out of the room, smiling at me as she closed the door.


	26. 26 Different Bella

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**A Slightly Different Bella**

I was straddling Edward's lap, playing with the collar of his shirt. Our family had left us nearly a half hour before, but we had yet to speak a single word to each other. "Do you really think I'll be okay?" I whispered. It was fear of his answer that made me ask it so quietly.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I think you'll be fine. I trust Carlisle's assessment."

"Do I look different?" I asked, lifting my head to see him better.

He was quite for a while as his eyes roamed my features. "A little," he replied, smiling sadly at me.

"Edward, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I already miss your blush and your heartbeat. I'm thinking they were a big part of my days and nights and it's a little strange to not have them." He ran his hand through my hair. "I'm thinking that your hair is a little lighter, much shinier, but still soft." He traced my jaw with one finger. "I'm thinking that your face is just as beautiful, but more defined." He leaned close to me and whispered, "But your lips are just as full and kissable as before." He closed the distance and kissed me without restraint for the first time ever.

This wasn't just a kiss. It was kissing and gasping and touching each other's faces and speaking each other's names in breathy whispers. The kiss went on for a long while since I no longer needed to breath. When it stopped, I closed my eyes and leaned heavily against Edward's chest. His arms wrapped around me and his cheek rested on my head. We sat that way, enjoying the silence, for over an hour.

"Would you like to see yourself now?" he whispered.

"Edward, I'm nervous."

"Silly, Bella. You choose the strangest things to be afraid of," he teased.

"It's not what you think. I'm…" I stopped talking and bit my lip.

Edward looked down at me and chuckled. "At least you've kept that very human trait. Tell me, Bella. Why are you nervous?"

"My eyes," I whispered. "I'm afraid that if I see them, I'll remember something very bad. I'm not sure about why I feel that way or how I know something's wrong with my eyes." I looked up into his face and his warm golden eyes showed love and understanding.

"Some of your human memories have already faded. That's to be expected. The reason you are worried about your eyes is because they will be red. I once did something very foolish and you were put into a dangerous situation with some very…different vampires."

I sat quietly, trying to understand. "I think…I went to Italy?" I asked. I could feel something hiding in my mind, but I couldn't quite reach it. I closed my eyes and tried to pull it up as if it was a picture. I saw Edward without a shirt and I ran straight to him. Something had been wrong with me, but he made it all better. There were two vampires hiding in cloaks, then a third showed up and then I had to go into a hole in the ground. There was a room with vampires, all with red eyes except for Edward and Alice. A frail looking vampire touched my hand. Edward was on the ground in pain. The girl who did that to him looked at me angrily because she couldn't do it to me. We were leaving and people, human people, came into the room. Edward ran with me down the hall, but we didn't make it. We could hear the people screaming. I was sitting with Edward, hiding under his cloak. I was happy and I loved him, but I was scared of something too.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward's face, trying to find the rest of the missing pieces. "Bad things happened in Italy because of the vampires with red eyes. That's why I'm afraid to see mine."

He slowly nodded his head. "Alice had an idea, though. She thought you might want to use contacts, so you could have your brown eyes back. At least until yours turn golden."

"How long will that take?" I asked, twining our fingers together.

"It depends on how much animal blood you consume over time. Since you don't seem to really have a hunger, it might take you a year or more."

"I went to Italy to get you," I said, speaking to myself.

"Yes," he agreed.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I saw us lying on a bed and talking. I saw us talking in a forest and I told him something that made him happy and he kissed me. I saw us standing near trees. Edward's face was blank and he turned away from me. I knew these images weren't in the right order. I focused harder. The one of Edward turning away was the first. The others were after Italy.

"Why do you keep closing your eyes that way, Bella?" he asked.

"Because when I do, I see little pictures of things, little pieces of my memories."

"What do you see right now?"

"I see you leaving and then I see us talking on a bed. And then I see us standing among trees and I've said something that makes you really happy and you kiss me."

"Anything else?"

I closed my eyes tighter as I dug through my mind. "We got married!" I shouted. "You were beautiful in your tux," I sighed. "We talked about something very serious. You were afraid and I was aggravated by something you said." I stopped talking as things fell into place. I could almost hear the click as the pictures fitted against each other and made up my memory.

I opened my eyes and smiled at Edward. "You left and I went to get you. I was worried you didn't love me, but you came home and stayed with me. You made me your wife. You confided in me that you worried I would regret having you make me your equal. You said you were afraid the Volturri would come and I would leave with them. I told you how I love you too much and need you too much to be away from you." I touched his cheek with my hand. I noticed that he no longer felt cold to me. "I still feel that way, Edward." I got up off the bed and took his hand in mine, pulling him towards the bathroom. "I still love you too much to be away for even a second."

He let me pull him into the bathroom, his crooked smile firmly in place. I was walking backwards without any trouble at all. It was exhilarating. I smiled brightly and he lifted his eyebrows, questioning me silently. I let go of his hand and turned on the shower. I reached behind him and closed the bathroom door, turning the lock. I turned toward him with a wicked grin. He was sitting on the edge of the countertop, watching me.

I walked over to him and stood between his legs. I grabbed his shirt and yanked it off. He was a little shocked, but quickly composed himself and smiled at me. I crossed my arms and gripped the bottom of my own shirt. I slowly pulled it up and over my head, tossing it near his. I found that I was a lot more confident as Vampire Bella. I reached back and unclasped my bra, letting it slide off my shoulders and onto the floor.

Edward's eyes were dark with desire as he watched my little show. I grabbed his hand and pulled until he was standing. I pressed myself against him as I grabbed his pants, easily getting them off and down around his ankles. His boxers were a little more difficult since a rather large and hard part of him got in the way, but I finally managed. I kissed his chin before stepping away. I quickly removed my own pants and then my underwear. I stepped back into the shower and wiggled my finger at him.

He let out a low growl as he quickly stepped out of his clothing and followed me into the shower. I watched the water turn his bronze hair a deep copper color. With my new eyesight, I could make out all the tiny droplets on his lashes. He was so beautiful and I found myself forgetting to breathe, again. We stood under the spray, staring at each other for a long moment. He slowly reached out a hand to me, as if he was still afraid of breaking me. He cupped my chin and tilted my face toward his.

When his lips touched mine, I felt like an electric current was running through me. It felt very familiar and I focused on it, trying to place it. Suddenly, every memory I had from the day I met Edward, flooded into my mind. I broke the kiss and grabbed my head, trying to make the memories slow down. I felt Edward pull me against him as a high pitched whine sounded in my ears. I tried to take a calming breath and realized I was the one making that noise. I forced myself to relax as much as possible, melting further into Edward's embrace. The memories slowed some, allowing me to stop making that awful sound. It didn't take long for nearly two years worth of memories to settle back into place.

I opened my eyes to see Edward's panicked ones, searching my body for the cause of my distress. I felt tired and weighed down. "Edward." I had tried to make my voice sound strong for him, but I wasn't able to speak above a whisper.

"Bella," he cried. "What's wrong? What can I do?"

"I need you to dry me off and dress me. And I need you to bring that cup. I'll be able to tell you more after I've had something to drink."

Edward nodded his head, his lips pressed into a thin white line. He scooped me up and set me on the counter, holding me in a sitting position as he dried me. He leaned me back against the mirror and ran into his room. He came back, slipping one of his t-shirts over me. He gently lifted me and carried me to the bed, sitting me up against the headboard. He pulled the covers over my legs and tucked them around my sides. He kissed my forehead and rushed from the room.

He soon returned with the cup. He sat next to me and held it for me, tipping my head back to help me drink. I still didn't like the smell or taste, but I knew it was important to drink it all. He took the cup away as soon as I drank the last sip. I leaned my head all the way back and closed my eyes. He took my hand and rubbed small circles into my palm.

I could remember everything from the moment I first saw him in the cafeteria. I had a much clearer idea of who I was and why I loved him so very much. It was nice to be able to have this, but I knew it wasn't normal. It would be one more thing for Carlisle to ponder over.

I lifted my head, opening my eyes and focusing on my husband's tense face. "I'm okay."

He kissed me softly on the lips. "What happened?"

I took a steadying breath and grabbed his hand tighter. He winced slightly and I smiled. "That's going to take some getting used to."

He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "I wish I could hear what you're thinking. Part of me hoped changing you would open up that beautiful mind of yours."

"No luck?" I asked.

"None," he admitted.

"It might be a good thing. If you could read my mind, you might be in worse shape than me at the moment."

"I don't understand."

I laughed. "Now you know how it feels!" I teased. I took another unnecessary breath and looked at Edward again. "When you kissed me before, I felt this kind of electric shock. It felt familiar to me so I tried to remember it. Instead of getting that memory back, I got _all_ of them back, at least all the ones since I first saw you. That many at once was too much for me and I tried to slow them down by being really still. It helped a little, but not much. When they stopped, I felt too weak to move. I wasn't thirsty, but I knew that if I drank the cup, I wouldn't feel so weak anymore."

"You'll need to tell Carlisle about this."

I nodded my head.

"You scared me, Bella."

"Well that wasn't what I was going for!" I teased, winking at him.

The tension left his body as he laughed. He moved us so that I was cradled on his lap. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, kissing his chest. I noticed for the first time that he had put his jeans back on somewhere between drying me and getting me to the bed. "We should probably find Carlisle."

"Would you like me to call him up?"

"No. I would rather you carry me downstairs and we tell everyone together. I don't want to have to repeat this again." He stood up, holding me tightly. "Um…Edward? Might I suggest you add some pants to my wardrobe before we leave the room?" He chuckled at me and kissed my head as he set me down on the bed again. He ran into his closet and came back out with his flannel pajama pants. "Those will never fit me," I said.

"I know," he said, grinning wickedly at me. "It will make them all the easier to remove when you're feeling ready to pick up where we left off."

"What a bad boy you are, Mister Cullen!" I teased. I let him slide the pants on me and giggled as he struggled to pull the string tight enough to keep them on my hips. I let him kiss me a little before pulling away. "Let's go have a chat with our family. We'll finish this later, Husband."

"As you wish, Wife," he replied, scooping me up into his arms once again.


	27. 27 Three Months Later

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters do not belong to me…they are all the creations of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

**Three Months Later …**

All of the worries, all of the doubt, all of the internal battles seemed to melt away with each passing day. Bella had been one of us for three months now. Everyday was much the same, but I would never complain. We cuddled every night, waiting to watch the sun rise and start a new day. We whispered to each other words of love and friendship and future desires. She would then have me sing her lullaby very softly into her ear. We would shower and dress and spend time with our siblings and parents. And every afternoon, at Twilight, Bella would pull me upstairs and we would love each other as husband and wife, man and woman. We were never apart for more than a few hours.

Bella was truly graceful now and she could run almost as fast as me. She wasn't stronger than us, but that was only because she ate so little. We all teased her and called her our "picky eater". She was only able to beat Emmett in arm-wrestling once so far, but that was enough for her.

The parts of her that had not changed were her loving heart and her deep compassion for everyone and everything. She enjoyed the change in her relationship with Jasper the most. They often argued the merit of classic versus modern literature, just enjoying the opportunity to sit close and playfully slap and punch each other without any fear of bad things happening.

Bella had finally received replies from Charlie and Renee. Charlie sent a postcard telling her hello and wishing her fun at college. Bella knew it was his way of letting her know that he loved her and wasn't angry anymore. Renee sent an email describing an attempt at deep sea diving. Bella giggled until she was sobbing. She was so relieved that her parents were okay and that they still loved her.

We'd taken her near humans a few times with promising results. Bella smelled them and watched them closely, but never made a move to approach. She told Carlisle that all she could smell was perfume, body odor, and a rust and salt smell. Our father was fairly certain Bella would not be tempted by humans, but he wanted to test it more before allowing her to be any closer. Alice suffered from this the most as she was out a shopping partner. My sweet Bella made it up to her sister by participating in a large number of makeovers.

Bella brought out the best in all of us. It was truly amazing to notice all the changes in our family. She and Rosalie and Alice truly were sisters. They argued and made up and giggled together for no apparent reason. Emmett and Jasper enjoyed teasing her almost as much as they enjoyed having her help tease me. Esme and Bella gardened together at least once a week, cementing their bond as mother and daughter. As for me, Bella brought me a peace I had never known or believed possible. I hardly ever frowned or had a temper with anyone anymore.

Bella's least favorite part of our days were those she spent in Carlisle's study. She loved our father immensely, but she hated the testing he put her through. She understood it was important for us to find out if she had a power so that we could be prepared for Aro, but she hated it all the same. Carlisle was very patient with her and encouraged her to ask questions as a distraction. He told me once that she kept him sharp because he never knew what she would ask next. I told him I understood that perfectly.

After each session, she would find me, wherever I was, and crawl into my lap, burying her face in my chest. Bella said my scent calmed her and made her feel better. She would stay that way for a few hours, breathing very slowly, almost as if she were sleeping. When she was done, she would sit up, perfectly happy again. I found it odd that she always seemed to find me, seemingly without trying. I tried to hide from her once, purposefully going into the woods as soon as she had entered our father's study. She found me sitting on a log and climbed right into my lap. I asked her how she had found me and she said she'd followed my scent.

Bella retained the human memories she got back the day she awoke. She said they were crystal clear and as vivid as any dream she had ever had. She had tried to remember her life before me, but it was completely blank to her. Bella said she didn't mind because she had all of the memories she cherished most. Carlisle's theory was that her memories remained because her feelings for me had been so deep and strong when she was human. Sometimes, I had to remind her about Renee's personality quirks since Charlie was the only parent she remembered clearly. She could recall Renee being in Phoenix and then in Forks for a few days, but these were not the best examples of her mother. She did enjoy the memory of walking on the beach with Renee in Jacksonville. I could always tell when she was focusing on that particular memory because she always giggled and mumbled "satellite".

Alice checked once a week for visions of the Volturri. So far, there had been nothing. Carlisle said the chances were slim that they would come in the first two years. He said they would want to give Bella time to develop and might not arrive until her fifth year.

Bella and I talked constantly during this time. Sometimes it was just wishful talking, of what we would like to do and places we would like to visit in the future when Bella was ready. Sometimes we argued just to be different, trying to hide the twitching of our lips as we fought our smiles. We talked about history and religion and strange vampire myths. Her laughter and her smiles were nearly constant and they thrilled me to no end.

The only subject we never spoke of was Jacob. I knew that she remembered him just as clearly as she did me. In the very beginning I would sometimes find her sitting near the window, playing with the diamond charm and wooden wolf on her bracelet. As soon as she noticed me, she would launch herself into conversation, trying to distract me from asking her about him. I allowed it, sure in my belief that she would talk to me when she was ready. We had learned to be completely open with each other and I rarely had to ask her what she was thinking anymore. Recently, I'd bought her a new charm for her bracelet as a gift. Instead of adding it to her bracelet, she'd put it on in place of Jacob's wolf. She told me she had enough ways to remember Jacob without that too. We haven't spoken of him since and I haven't seen her staring wistfully out of the window either.

Bella took a larger interest in music with her new hearing. She was very good at picking out the melody and recreating it on the piano. I had taught her a few simple songs and she was working on learning to play her lullaby. She told me that just because she could play it didn't mean I would ever be allowed to stop singing it to her. We went through my CD collection once a month and argued over my organizational reasoning. It always ended with us laughing and putting them back on the shelves in the same order as before.

For the first time in my long years, it was not an existence, it was a life. My life with Bella! She may have been a vampire in form and body, but she was still an angel with a soul. She had become the heart of our undead family, binding us all together for whatever remained of our eternity in this world. Nearly three years ago, a frail human girl had casually walked into a fairytale, finding herself in a house of seven vampires. Today, a family of eight lived happily, enjoying the forever after.


	28. NOTE

**NOTE:**

The two sequels to this story are "My First Year as a Cullen" and "Year Two of Forever".

Thanks to having such great readers, the trilogy has won awards over at the Twilight Awards. Find out more on my profile page. Thank you all again for reading and letting me know how much you enjoyed the stories!


End file.
